ZIP
by eblonde
Summary: Jane's ZIP poisoning is getting worse. Her body is forgetting how to function and the team are no closer to finding the cure. Will they find it in time, before they lose everything? Tag to 4x11 promo. Needed to do something to fill in the new hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Well it's been a very long time since I've written fanfiction, but I need something to do over the two week break. We just had five weeks and now they're making us wait again?**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

"Maybe you shouldn't go in today." Kurt suggested, sitting down beside his wife. She was perched on the edge of their bed with her head in her hands. She had one shoe successfully on, the other lay forgotten on the floor. Jane groaned in pain.

Kurt reached out, rubbing her back. "Come on, let's get you back to bed."

Jane shook her head.

"No, no, I'm fine." she said, looking up at her husband with what she hoped was a convincing smile. "I think bending down to tie my shoes might have just set my head off. It's passed now." She reached down to grab the other shoe, only for Kurt to grab it first.

"Well, if that's the case," he replied, crouching to the floor. "Maybe I should help you out."

Jane rolled her eyes as he slid her boot onto her foot, tying the laces and pulling down the cuff of her pants. He cupped her face in his hand, rubbing her cheek gently. She smirked at him knowingly. Lately she had been getting fevers, and this was his way of checking her. He thought he was being _subtle_.

Kurt frowned. She was still warm albeit the tylenol she had taken over an hour ago. Normal fever reducing medicines were no longer working. He wanted nothing more than to tuck her back into bed, but he also felt that in doing that, he was giving up. If she felt she was still willing and able to go into the office, then who was he to stop her? Because he definitely was not ready to give up on her.

"Come on then." he said pulling her to her feet. He grabbed her by the waist, when she swayed from the change in equilibrium. When the dizziness stopped, Jane reached up on tiptoes, and planted a peck on his mouth.

"Thank you." she said gratefully. She knew it was killing him, allowing her to continue as if nothing was wrong. Truth be told, she felt absolutely wretched. Her head hurt, her stomach hurt, her hands shook and she was constantly battling dizzy spells. It had been just over a week since the cure had literally been in their grasps, then ripped away just as fast. She knew she was running out of time, but they were no closer to finding the stem cells.

She followed Kurt out of their apartment, to the parking garage. She slid into the passenger seat in an unspoken agreement. She knew she probably shouldn't be driving anymore. Just one more thing she could no longer do.

They stopped for breakfast at their favourite cafe on their way in. By the time they made it into Patterson's lab, her stomach was roiling. She swallowed convulsively, Patterson's voice fading into the background while she tried to control her upset stomach. Sweating profusely, the nausea continued to creep up on her, before she knew she wasn't going to win this battle. Her hand flew to her mouth, and she raced towards the bathroom, Kurt's voice calling her name from a distance.

She made it to the toilet just in time, before she lost the contents of her stomach. Food was becoming her worst nightmare. She had managed to hide this from Kurt for a few days now, but after the scene she had just caused, that was clearly blown.

She heard the door to the lady's room open, just as she lost the battle again, her stomach heaving, forcing out an uncharacteristic cry of pain. She felt a hand on her back. Too feminine to be Kurt - it had to be Patterson.

She gagged again, and felt Patterson pull her hair off of her face. She stayed crouched on her knees, panting into the toilet, willing her stomach to settle back down. After what seemed like hours, she reached up and pulled a wad of toilet paper off of the roll, wiping her face before she flushed the toilet. She turned over so her back was against the wall and closed her eyes in exhaustion.

"I feel stupid asking this, but are you alright?" Patterson asked speaking up for the first time since entering the bathroom.

Jane sighed, opening her eyes, but remained silent. She wasn't quite sure if she could trust her voice just yet.

Patterson stared at her knowingly, sitting down so her back was on the opposite side of the cubicle. "Jane this isn't the first time this has happened, is it?"

Jane shook her head in reply.

"How long has this been going on?" Patterson asked. Jane could practically feel the worry radiating off of her.

"A couple of days." she mumbled, finding her voice.

"How bad?"

"Every meal." Jane whispered softly, staring down at her hands.

"You can't keep _anything_ down?"

Jane shook her head.

"I think my body's starting to forget how to function." she got out before she lost her nerve completely. Pretending everything was still ok, wasn't going to be an option. Patterson reached out, taking her hand.

"Weller?"

"He doesn't know." Jane replied guiltily.

"You need to tell him!" Patterson said urgently.

Jane stared down at her boots, before looking sadly back to her friend. "I know… but how do you tell your husband that you're going to die?"

Patterson released a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"I guess you just tell him the truth." she replied sympathetically, squeezing Jane's hand. She got up, before helping Jane slowly stand back up. "Come on, we'll do it together."

Jane nodded gratefully, before Patterson ushered her out of the room. They opened the door to find Kurt pacing in the hallway.

"Jane!" he exclaimed striding over to her. "Are you ok?"

Jane took a breath, looking at Patterson for strength.

"Kurt there's something I have to tell you." she said quietly. Kurt took a step back, putting his hands on his belt behind his back.

"Ok?"

"My body keeps rejecting food." Jane said quietly. "The ZIP poisoning is getting worse."

Kurt's face fell. He knew it was getting worse, with the headaches and the fevers, but he didn't think it had gotten this bad so soon.

"How long has this been going on?"

"A couple of days." she muttered.

"Jane…" he said, taking her into his arms. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jane looked up at him, trying not to let the tears fall that were forming in her eyes. She hated crying, she never cried.

"Telling you makes it real." she whispered softly. Kurt reached out and brushed her hair behind her ear. He wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. He kissed her on the forehead before pulling her against him, wrapping his arms around her..

Jane sighed into her husband's shoulder, letting his strength and warmth fill her up. They were interrupted by Patterson's phone buzzing.

"Rich has got something." Patterson said, making her way towards her lab.

Jane stepped away from Kurt, before she gasped in pain.

"Jane? What's wrong?" Kurt asked urgently.

"Nothing, nothing." Jane said bending over, prodding at her knee. "Just a weird cramp."

Kurt sighed before taking her hand and leading her to the lab.

"What have you got?" he asked.

Rich took a moment to assess Jane. "You good?" he mouthed.

Jane nodded.

Not looking entirely convinced, Rich continued on.

"I think I may have just found Roman's next data cache."

"What? Where?" Read asked, joining the group. He had been in and out of the office a lot since Tasha's arrest, so the team had taken it upon themselves to start meetings and catch Read up when necessary.

"Not too far from here actually. There's an abandoned farm, a few miles out that tagged to one of the existing files from the previous cache. The system just picked it up, as it has been flagged for destruction."

"Why would Roman hide a cache in an old abandoned farm?" Kurt asked looking at Jane.

Since Jane had gotten Remi's memories back, it had made it a lot easier to piece together connections from her past. This time though, Jane was pulled up short.

She shook her head. "I have no idea."

"Rich, send us the coordinates." Kurt said. "We'll take a car there and see what we can find."

Rich nodded, typing on the keyboard.

"I'm coming." Jane said matter of factly.

"Jane, I don't think that's a good idea." Kurt replied.

"I'm coming. It's just an empty farm."

"Jane-"

"I'll be fine." she cut him off stubbornly.

Kurt sighed. "Patterson, gear up, you're coming."

Patterson nodded, looking at Jane. At least they would both have proper backup should something go wrong.

 **I would love to hear what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

 **Thank you for the feedback! Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for any errors, I wrote this in a hurry.**

The car ride to the farm was a silent one. Looking at his wife, Kurt knew he had made the wrong decision not backing down on her coming with them. She was pale and withdrawn, staring out the window, not having said a word since they left. He knew she was feeling sick, and getting sicker by the moment.

Kurt sighed, trying to rein his thoughts away from the deep and dark places in his mind. The "what if's" were weighing heavily on him. If he let himself travel into that hole, he wasn't sure he could get back out.

He glanced over at Patterson. She had opted to drive, knowing neither of her colleagues were in any state to focus on the road properly. Jane had climbed into the backseat without a second word, angling her body away from Kurt.

Patterson and Kurt shared a worried look. They needed to find these stem cells, and fast. Jane was running out of time. Patterson could only hope that they would find the next data cache, and that it had information on where Roman had found the first batch, or even where in this godforsaken world the second batch was.

Not long later, they pulled onto a dirt track, leading them to what they hoped was the answer.

"We're here." Kurt stated, gaining the most movement from Jane since getting in the car.

Jane chose to ignore his worried glance, pulling herself out of the car, hissing in pain when her knee cramped up again. The same leg had had a tingling feeling in it all day. Almost as of it was starting to go numb.

"I still don't know why Roman would leave one of his data caches here." Jane said, putting on a brave face.

They walked around the car taking in the run down, dusty scene in front of them.

"No, it's definitely a step down from the FBI office and the safe in Japan." Patterson agreed.

"Well, let's start hunting." Jane said, making a move towards the barn.

Kurt reached out, taking her elbow. Seeing his intense stare, Patterson moved off towards the farmhouse.

"Stay on comms." he all but ordered.

Jane nodded curtly, offering a small smile, before walking past him.

The barn was old and dusty, with wooden beams stretching across the walls and light filtering in through holes in the roof.

Jane walked around the room, looking for any sign that Roman had been here. At the house he had left the tree marking, but so far nothing was springing out to her.

She bent down to look under some boxes, when a fierce pain overcame her, knocking the wind out of her. She let out a muffled grunt, clutching at her stomach.

"All clear here." A voice came over the phone.

Patterson.

"Same here, so far." Came another voice.

Kurt. She needed to get to Kurt.

"Jane? Anything?"

Jane couldn't reply. The pain in her belly not letting her get the sound out. A fresh wave of pain hit, making her head spin and before she knew it, she was on her knees.

"Jane?" Kurt's voice asked again urgently.

Jane looked up at the ceiling of the barn, her eyes unfocused, forming a vortex of light.

"Kur-" she tried to get out, before she collapsed into a heap.

Only seconds later, Kurt came charging into the barn, only to find his wife lying face down on the dusty floor.

"No!" He gasped, rushing forward and crouching next to her. She was burning up. "Patterson call an ambulance!" he growled through comms.

Patterson ran through the door, already on the phone to an emergency operator. She took in the scene in front of her and felt her heart sink.

Kurt had turned Jane onto her side and was trying to illicit any form of response from her. Even in unconsciousness, her face was screwed up in pain.

Patterson disconnected the call after giving their information and called Rich.

Kurt could hear Patterson talking in the background, but his focus was his wife. She had started moaning in pain.

"Come on Jane, open your eyes for me."

Jane's eyes rolled into her head before she managed to open them. She looked up at Kurt and her facade broke completely. Her face crumpled, tears springing to her eyes. She curled in on herself, bringing her hands up to nurse her head.

"Jane, tell me what hurts? Come on baby..." Kurt coaxed.

Between sobs, Jane managed to grind out "stomach" and "head".

Kurt rubbed her back looking up at Patterson. He had never felt so helpless before.

Patterson returned the look before running out of the barn to get a blanket and a towel from the car.

He felt Jane's body jerk under his hand before he heard her gag. He quickly moved behind her, angling her so she wouldn't asphyxiate. She retched again, vomiting onto the barn floor.

Patterson returned then, folding the towel up and placing it under Jane's head and face.

"The paramedics will be here soon." she soothed.

By the time the medics arrived some 15 minutes later, Jane had started going in and out of consciousness.

"What have we got?" The leading paramedic asked.

Kurt explained the situation as best as he could, while the second paramedic started taking her obs.

The leading paramedic - John, he had introduced himself as, looked slightly bewildered, but got to work all the same.

"BP is high, 161/98, pulse is 135bmp and temperature is sitting just shy of 103." The second paramedic reported back.

John checked her pupils, and pinched the back of her hand.

"Pupils are equal and responsive, but she's very dehydrated."

"She's been vomiting for a few days." Kurt uttered quietly, stroking her hair back from her sweaty forehead.

"Ok, I'm gonna start a line and then we should be ready for transport." John replied. He inserted the catheter into her vein, connecting it to a bag of saline.

"Can you give her anything for the pain?" Patterson asked from the door.

John hesitated, then nodded.

"Push 2mg of morphine." He told his assistant. He looked up at Patterson. "To be quite frank with you, I have no idea how to treat something like this. But that amount of morphine won't do her any harm. It will hopefully take the edge off a little."

Patterson nodded. As a scientist she knew how hard it was to not be able to answer questions. Especially questions that could mean life or death.

"Ok, we're good for transport. Let's get her on the gurney."

They loaded Jane into the back of the ambulance, Kurt getting in behind her.

"I'm going to go and pick Rich up, we'll meet you at the hospital." Patterson said to Kurt.

He nodded his thanks before turning back to his now completely unconscious wife.

"I'm just going to put this on her." John said, placing an oxygen mask over head onto her face.

The ride to the hospital was mostly uneventful. Jane stayed unconscious the whole way there, with Kurt keeping vigil at her side.

Upon arrival, they whisked Jane away to do more tests, while Kurt was ushered to the waiting room with a stack of paperwork to be filled out. Rich and Patterson arrived about half an hour later.

"Any news?" Patterson asked, taking a seat beside Kurt.

He shook his head in response.

"Her poisoning's getting worse." he stated, addressing the elephant in the room.

Rich's face fell.

"She doesn't have much time left." he said, glancing across at Patterson. Her face contorted in grief. Kurt just hung his head. How was he meant to respond to that?

They sat in silence for a while, before a doctor came in.

"Family of Ms Doe?" she asked them.

"Yes! how is she?" Kurt asked, jumping to his feet. The others followed suit, standing beside him.

"She's awake." the doctor replied.

The three sighed in collective relief.

"We've managed to stabilize her temperature and we've given her something for the pain and nausea."

"Thank you doctor." Kurt said shaking her hand. "When can we see her?"

"Well, she's a little groggy from the medication, but I don't see why you can't." She hesitated. "Before you do though, there's something we must discuss."

Kurt gave a curt nod, urging her to continue so he could go and see his wife.

"As you will be well aware, Jane is suffering from something modern medicine has never seen before... unfortunately, apart from trying to keep her comfortable... there's really not a lot we can do."

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. He knew this already, they had known this for months, but hearing it come from a medical professional made him want to weep.

"My team and I are still looking for a cure." Patterson piped up.

The doctor smiled sympathetically.

"And I hope you find it... for all of your sakes." She looked down at her clipboard. "She's in room 301."

"Thank you." Kurt said, moving off in search of his wife, Patterson and Rich following closely behind him. They would get through this together as a family... they had to.

 **Please let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

They reached Jane's door and Kurt hesitated, suddenly nervous. What kind of state was he going to find her in? The last time he had seen her awake she was writhing in pain.

"Come on Weller." Patterson urged. "She's waiting for you."

Exhaling the breath he didn't know he was holding, Kurt nodded and opened the door. Jane was perched in the middle of the single room, they had already changed her into a hospital gown. She looked small in the bed, her black hair stark against the paleness of her face. They had her on a heart monitor, though the oxygen mask had been removed.

"Jane." Kurt breathed, crossing the room, his nervousness gone the moment he saw her.

She looked up at him, relief evident when she saw him.

"Kurt!" she exclaimed reaching for him. "I'm so sor-"

"Don't Jane." he interrupted, cupping her face. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked, looking back at him. He took a seat beside her.

"What do you remember?"

She frowned, thinking.

"I remember arriving at the farm, and looking around the barn…" she frowned. "and then I just remember pain."

Kurt nodded.

"I've never felt pain like that before in my stomach before… and then my head exploded."

"They're still not sure what happened. We are waiting on your test results." Kurt replied. "Though we suspect it has something to do with your ZIP poisoning."

Jane nodded, staring down at her hands.

"Of course."

"How are you feeling now?" Rich piped up from the door.

Jane flashed him a genuine smile upon seeing him. Annoying or not, he always made her feel so much better.

"I'm ok." she breathed. "Whatever they've got me on, it's making everything feel a lot more tolerable." she said gesturing to the IV in her arm.

"Good. Good." Rich replied, stepping back. "I hope it's the good stuff." he pinched his mouth and sniffed, nodding. "Good, good." he muttered again, the room falling silent.

The air was suddenly heavy with a sadness that was only found in moments of true grief.

"You really scared us today Jane." Patterson said softly.

Jane blinked, her eyes watering.

"I know I did." she replied just as softly. She looked at Kurt and offered a small sheepish smile. "Boss I think I'm going to need to take some leave." she chuckled once before her smile faltered. Her chin wobbled as fresh tears started falling from her eyes.

"We'll give you two some time." Patterson said, ushering Rich out the door.

Kurt nodded gratefully at his friends.

"We'll be back tomorrow." Rich said. "I-" he started, before changing his mind and closing the door behind him.

The moment they were alone, Jane's facade crumpled completely. Kurt moved from the chair, lying on the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms. She buried her face into Kurt's shoulder letting all of her fears spill out in an anguished cry. Kurt held her tightly, his own tears falling down his cheeks into her hair.

"I'm not ready to die." she sobbed.

Kurt took a ragged breath in.

"You're not going to." he said fiercely. "You hear me? We are going to find a cure."

"And if we can't?"

"Not even an option." Kurt replied so fiercely Jane actually believed him. She placed her ear over his heart, the steady beat helping her settle against him. Kurt stroked his fingers through her hair, trying to help calm her down. After a few minutes, she looked up at him.

"I love you so much." she said, her voice still hoarse from crying.

"And I love you." he replied, kissing her on the forehead.

There was a soft tap on the door, and the Doctor entered the room.

"How are we doing in here?" she asked genuinely.

"I'm ok." Jane replied. Kurt moved off of the bed, helping her sit up against the pillows.

"That's good. I'm glad the medicine is doing its job." the doctor said walking further into the room, taking a seat on the other side of the bed to Kurt. "We've have your test result back." She said, opening the clipboard she was holding.

Jane reached blindly for Kurt's hand, only to find it already reaching for hers.

"As expected, your ZIP poisoning is progressing." the doctor hesitated, looking up at them. They could tell she looked genuinely sad for them "The results we've received indicate you're going into multi organ failure… essentially your brain is no longer sending the signals it's meant to, in order for your organs to function properly."

Jane couldn't bare to look Kurt in the eye, though she could feel his eyes on her, burning a hole into the back of her head.

"H-how long?" Jane stuttered, her voice cracking.

"We really don't know unfortunately." the doctor replied sympathetically, sighing.

"Where do we go from here?" Kurt asked, finding his voice.

"Well the plan is basically to keep you comfortable for as long as we possibly can." The doctor said, making eye contact with the both of them. "The rest is unfortunately, up to the both of you."

Kurt and Jane both nodded, slightly numbed. They both knew their role in this if they wanted to keep her alive.

"I'll have an orderly bring you in something to eat." the doctor said, standing up. "First things first we will see how you handle food with the antiemetic we have given you."

Jane nodded again, trying her best to offer her thanks.

"If you need anything else, just press your buzzer."

The doctor left the room, leaving Kurt and Jane by themselves again. They were silent for a moment, Jane still not willing to meet his gaze.

"Kur-" she started.

"Dont, Jane… it's ok. You don't have to say anything." he lent forward, wrapping her in his arms again. "Everything is going to be ok." he murmured, though even he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince.

The orderly came in, sometime later, leaving a small meal on the tray for Jane to try. Kurt got up and lifted the lid.

"What do we have here?"

Upon hearing Jane's groan, he slammed the lid shut again. She had gone, if possibly even whiter, and even he could hear the nausea bubbling away inside her.

"No food then ae?" he said returning to her side. He cupped the back of her head, while Jane just stared at the railing on the end of the bed. She was losing this battle, and she knew it. The doctor had insinuated that in order to win, she was going to have to keep fighting for as long as possible, but she couldn't even smell food without nearly gagging.

"How about we try an ice block?" he asked smiling.

Jane finally looked up at him, meeting his gaze for the first time since the doctor had come into the room. There was nothing but pure love in his eyes and a fierce protection, a promise that he would never let anything happen to her. She smiled and sighed in contentment. She had something more than just her life to fight for. The love of the man standing beside of her, was better than any medication the hospital could offer her.

"Ok." she said smiling again.

"Ok." he replied. "I'll be right back." he said, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. Jane watched him leave, closing her eyes with an inner peace. He body was failing but she was strong. So long as he was by her side, she would be ok.

###################################################

Patterson arrived at the hospital, to find a near frantic Kurt pacing outside Jane's room.

"Woah, woah." she said, grabbing his elbow when he nearly bowled into her. Kurt stopped, looking at her face, breathing heavily. "What happened?" Patterson asked suddenly frightened.

Kurt escaped from her grasp, turning away from her, scrubbing his hands over his face. He turned to look at Patterson, his eyes red as if he had been crying.

"Jane lost control of her bladder and her bowels last night." he murmured in a broken voice.

Patterson inhaled sharply, her heart sinking. Kurt had called in the evening, filling her in on everything that they had been told by the doctor. About the organ failure, and how there was nothing they could do. Patterson and Rich had stayed behind in her lab all night, just hoping they could locate the stem cells. The fact that she had lost control of her bowels and bladder meant that the ZIP poisoning was progressing at a much faster rate than anyone had anticipated.

"Oh Kurt…" Patterson said, moving forward.

"We need to find a cure." he said his voice breaking. "I can't imagine my life without her." and with that, any resolve he had left broke completely. Patterson pulled him into her arms. No words she could offer him could help right now.

She held onto her friend as his heart broke completely.

"I can't lose her." he whispered, his voice cracking.

Patterson held onto him tightly. Jane was a part of their family. None of them could lose her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who have taken the time to read this.**

Patterson took a deep breath, releasing him.

"Come on." she said, offering him a tissue that was sitting on a hallway table. He wiped his face and blew his nose, trying to get a hold of himself once more.

He wrapped his arm gratefully around Patterson's shoulders.

"Jane has a nurse in the room with her." he explained. "But they should probably almost be finishing up by now."

Patterson nodded in understanding. If someone had to change her she would want as much privacy as she could, even from her own husband. Kurt knocked on the door and the nurse answered it.

"We're all done in here." she said kindly, moving out into the hallway.

Kurt reentered the room, Patterson following closely behind him. To say she was shocked at the scene that greeted her was an understatement. Jane was sitting in the bed, wires snaking out from under her gown. She had an IV in her arm connected to a saline bag, and a feeding tube inserted in her nose.

Jane smiled weakly at her visitors.

Patterson crossed the room, carefully enveloping her friend into a hug. She pulled away, looking into the yellow of her eyes. Jaundice. So her liver was failing too? Had it really only been yesterday that she had been brought in here? The deterioration rate had superseded all of their expectations.

"How are you feeling?" Patterson asked, feeling stupid. She knew she was feeling awful, she just didn't have any idea what to say.

"I'm ok." Jane replied trying to keep a brave face. "The medications they have me on are keeping me reasonably comfortable."

Patterson nodded, still at a loss for words. Seeing Jane this unwell was filling her with guilt. She couldn't help but feel as if they were all relying on her to find these stem cells. That it would be on her if Jane died.

"Rich said he would be along a little later." Patterson said. "Said he had a few errands to run."

Jane smiled, shaking her head softly.

"Always up to something, isn't he?"

"Huh, yeah." Patterson chuckled awkwardly.

Jane shifted uncomfortably, touching the tube in her nose and sniffing.

"Stop touching it." Kurt scolded.

Jane shot him an annoyed look, which made Patterson want to laugh hysterically. Even through all of this, they were still bickering like a normal couple.

"Well I should go… let you get some rest." she said standing up.

"Thank you for coming." Jane said sincerely.

Patterson smiled.

"Of course Jane." She reached forward, giving her another hug. "You hang in there ok?" she whispered in her ear.

Jane could only nod in reply.

"I'll see you out." Kurt said, squeezing his wife's hand.

He joined Patterson in the hallway.

"I'm gonna take Rich back to the farm." Patterson said. "There's got to be a reason the system tagged to that area."

Kurt nodded.

"Ok… just be careful. See if Read will go with you."

Patterson rolled her eyes.

"I haven't seen Read since the meeting yesterday… I've tried calling him… I don't even think he knows what's going on with Jane."

Kurt couldn't help but feel the anger boiling inside of him. Read was meant to be his best friend, but in his time of need he was too busy wrapped up in his own emotions.

"Ok. Well just be careful. Call me if you need anything… or if you find anything." he added.

Patterson nodded.

"You call _me_ if you need anything." she replied. "And Kurt…" she added as a second thought. "Please make sure you're taking care of yourself… you can't take care of Jane if you can't take care of yourself."

Kurt rolled his eyes at that, but was grateful all the same.

"Good luck." he said, and with that he turned and entered Jane's room again.

Patterson turned, walking down the long corridor. She pulled her phone out, calling Rich.

"Yel-low?" he said answering on the second ring.

"Rich. What are you doing?" Patterson hissed, hearing a lot of hustle and bustle in the background.

"Ahh my dear, that's for me to know, and you to find out." he replied, and Patterson could imagine him tapping the side of his nose.

She sighed.

"Ok, well how long are you going to be? I need you."

She cringed internally at her choice of words, but wasn't met with the sarcasm that would usually follow.

"What do you need?" he asked, his voice sombre.

"I need you to meet me at the farm we were at yesterday. I still can't help but think we missed something."

"Whatever you need Patty."

Patterson rolled her eyes at the name, but she knew it came from a good place. He was genuinely trying to be endearing.

"Thank you Rich."

######################################3

Over two hours later, Rich and Patterson found themselves combing through every inch of the farm. After they had been searching for over an hour, Patterson threw down the book she was holding in frustration.

"Damnit!" she yelled. "There's nothing here!"

Rich crossed the room quietly, quietly wrapping her into a hug. She resisted for a moment before relenting, leaning into her friend's embrace.

"I don't know what to do." she said starting to break down.

"Ok… ok... " Rich said shushing her.

"If Jane dies, it's all on me." she said, guilt evident in her face.

"Now, now," Rich said, looking into Patterson's eyes. "You need to stop thinking like that. You have done everything you possibly can up to this point… we all have." he added quietly.

At that moment, Patterson recognised the look on his face. He was dealing with the same emotional conflict himself.

"Ok then." she said taking a deep breath and wiping her face. "What are we missing then?"

He hesitated. "What if it's not the farm we're meant to be looking at?"

Patterson stepped back, nodding softly.

"What if it's the destruction company?"

Her eyes widened.

"We need to get back to the lab." she said, a new hope rising.

Back at the hospital, Jane was sleeping fitfully, while Kurt watched over her. He hadn't had any sleep himself in over 30 hours, but that wasn't entirely uncommon for him with his job. He wasn't too afraid to admit that he was too scared to close his eyes.

He was worried if he was to fall asleep, he would wake up and she wouldn't be there anymore, both figuratively and literally. He sighed and said a prayer for Patterson and Rich. They were their last hope. He was not a religious man, but he could use all the help he could get.

There was a knock at the door. Kurt got up to answer it so whoever was on the other side wouldn't come in and disturb Jane's sleep. Opening the door he was met with an unfamiliar face, holding a large bunch of flowers and a small gift box.

"Delivery for Ms Doe?" the man said.

"Ah, yeah." Kurt said, eyeing the large bunch of flowers. He had never seen such a bouquet before. He signed the delivery form, before taking the gifts from the man, and placing them on a table in Jane's room.

Jane stirred when he entered the room, muttering something unintelligible.

"Sorry." Kurt whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Jane smiled, bringing a hand up to rub her face, mindful not to knock the tube in her nose. Kurt came to her side and helped her sit up.

"What's all this?" she asked eyeing the massive bunch of flowers.

"I'm not sure." Kurt replied truthfully. He brought the card and the giftbox over to her. Jane opened the card, smiling when she saw who it was from.

 _Keep on fighting tiger._

 _-Rich_

She showed the card to Kurt and he smiled, albeit a confused smile.

Jane opened the gift box and laughed.

Inside was a soft tiger toy, but instead of stripes it was covered in her tattoos.

"Only Rich." Jane smiled. Kurt reached out, cupping the side of her head. Seeing her smiling was the best feeling in the world. He took the giftbox and the card away from her, placing the card on her bedside table by the flowers, but leaving the tiger nestled in the crook of her arm. He turned to dispose of the box, when he heard a small "Kurt?"

He turned to Jane, worry plastered over his face at her expression. Her eyes were darting back and forward and she was breathing heavily.

"Jane? Jane what happened? He asked rushing to her side.

"Kurt I can't see." she whispered. "I can't see!" she exclaimed again, sobbing.

Kurt reached for her buzzer, pressing it several times. He held onto Jane's hand tightly, before the nurses arrived. After a few moments there was a flurry of activity, the doctor arriving mere moments later. She stepped into the room, shining her penlight in Jane's eyes.

She frowned.

"I'm afraid your eyes are failing, Ms Doe."

Jane's chin wobbled. The physical pain was a walk in the park compared to this. Pain is a dream, she was prepared for it, but this? This was worse than any torture she had ever endured. Would she ever be able to see Kurt again? To see Avery? She lay there in the darkness, trying to make sense of the situation.

She focused on keeping her breathing steady, she was so close to hyperventilating, when a warm hand clasped her own and she knew she was safe. She turned towards him, looking in what she hoped was his direction. She reached out for him, needing him close. Needing to feel and smell him. Needing to hear his voice.

"I love you." she said, her voice cracking on a suppressed sob. He held her tighter.

"I love you too Jane. Always. I'm not going anywhere."

Jane breathed him in.

"We will need to run some more tests." The doctor said, touching Jane on the shoulder to try and give some semblance of reassurance.

"Thank you." Kurt said to the doctor gratefully, the devastation evident on his face.

"I'll make the necessary arrangements." the doctor said leaving the room.

Wordlessly, Kurt climbed into the bed beside his wife. He knew they both needed to be as close to each other as possible. He wrapped her in his arms, angling her so her head was on his chest. He knew being able to hear his heartbeat would help her.

They stayed that way for a while, until an orderly came to take her away for further tests.

"I'll be right here when you get back." he told her, kissing her forehead. "Just close your eyes, you'll be ok."

Jane complied, closing her eyes. She knew it would be easier for her brain to comprehend why she couldn't see.

The moment she was wheeled out of the room, Kurt sunk to his knees and allowed himself to cry. He could feel his heart breaking, but he was completely powerless to stop it. He had completely lost control of the situation, and there was nothing he could do about it.

 **Please leave me a review! Love to hear your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning for a little swearing in this chapter.**

Back at the lab, Patterson and Rich were looking into the destruction company, that was due to bulldoze the farm.

"This is odd." Patterson said, turning her screen so Rich could see it. "The company, _Market Destruction_ doesn't technically exist."

Rich nodded, having figured that may be the case already.

"Well with a name like that I'm not exactly surprised." he murmured under his breath. "Not the first time we've found a ghost company." he said. "Let me guess, paid for by shell companies?"

Patterson shook her head.

"No… actually everything is paid for in cash. There's not a trace I can follow."

"Ok... but there has to be something we can follow." Rich said moving towards her screen. "Otherwise the system never would have picked it up in the first place."

"You're right." Patterson said, her fingers flying across the keyboard. "Rich for the win! They have a garage downtown."

Rich smiled.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Rich said smiling, grabbing his coat.

"Hold on." Patterson said grabbing her phone out. "I should call Kurt first."

Rich nodded in agreement, while Patterson dialed.

The phone rang five times before the line connected. No one answered straight away, all Patterson could hear was a rustling static.

"Kurt?" she asked tentatively. She heard him clear his throat.

"What have you got?" he asked, his voice sounding strained.

"Ah, well we've traced the link from the farm back to the destruction company that's due to demolish it. The company doesn't exist and it's completely funded through cash settlements."

"Ok." he cracked. "Check it out."

"Kurt?" Patterson asked and was met only with silence. "Kurt?" she tried again. "Has something happened?"

"Jane's blind." he said matter of factly, as if he couldn't find the strength to break it to her softly.

"Oh god." Patterson exclaimed, sinking into a nearby chair.

"They've taken her for tests now." Kurt said.

"Do you want us to come?" she asked softly.

"Not yet." Kurt replied. "Look into this company. See what you can find. I'll talk to you later." he said, practically hanging up the moment he finished talking.

"Well that didn't sound good." Rich said taking a seat beside Patterson.

"Jane's lost her sight." Patterson said numbly. Rich blew out a lungful of air.

"Come on then." he said, pulling her to her feet. "Let's go check this place out."

Patterson nodded, still shocked by the were running out of time.

"Rich what if we're searching in the wrong place? What if this has nothing to do with finding a cure and we're wasting valuable time?"

Rich grabbed her by the shoulders, looking into her eyes.

"We don't have any other leads." he said matter of factly. "We need to run with what we've got."

Patterson took a deep breath, pulling herself together. Since when was Rich the voice of reason?

They reached the address, to find a warehouse with all sorts of equipment strewn around the place. They got out of the car and walked up to the double doors.

"Can I help you?" a tall brute of a man asked.

Rich sucked in a lungful of air, taking three steps back.

"Gord?" the man asked, wearing the same expression of shock.

"Mathew?" Rich asked softly.

"Wait?" you know this man?" Patterson asked.

Rich nodded.

"Ah, Patterson, may I introduce you to Mathew Enver… my brother."

Patterson looked between the two, and almost laughed. One stood almost two foot above the other and almost twice as wide. Though they had the same eyes. The same hooked nose. They were definitely related.

"Ah, nice to meet you." Patterson said slowly.

"What are you doing here Mathew?" Rich asked him. "The last I heard you were working as an underground hustler." Mathew shrugged looking around.

"Oh… oh!" Rich exclaimed, taking in his surroundings a little more. "This is the company you work for." he said, hinting at Patterson that she needed to keep the formalities out of this one if they wanted any answers. No badge. No weapon.

"So what brings you here?" Mathew asked, leading them inside.

"We're after something valuable." Rich replied. "And something very rare."

Mathew turned to face him, clearly interested. He folded his arms. "I'm listening." he pressed.

Rich eyes Patterson, silently urging her to trust him.

"We're on the search for Stanton Cells." he said quietly.

Mathew cocked an eyebrow.

"And what would you want with Stanton Cells?" Mathew asked.

"Well, they're for a friend…" Rich said hesitating. He knew Jane was well known in the underground world, he didn't want his brother getting suspicious. It had been years since they had talked, Mathew didn't even know Rich worked for the FBI.

"A friend?" Mathew pressed.

"She's dying." Rich said sadly. "This is the only thing that will save her."

Mathew frowned.

"Not your usual dealings Gord."

Rich chuckled.

"No I suppose not." he agreed.

Something in Rich's eye must have struck a chord with him, because he was suddenly sympathetic.

"I'll see what I can find out." he said. Rich gave him one of his personal cards so he could contact him.

"It was nice to see you, brother." Mathew said, bending down and giving Rich a hug.

"And you." Rich said, patting the larger man on the back.

"I'll call you if I find something." Mathew said, and just like that he disappeared into the maze of what were sure to be stolen and illegal products.

Patterson waited until they were back in the car before she turned to him.

"What the hell was that?" she hissed, driving back towards the NYO.

"What do you mean?" Rich asked, bringing his hands up in surrender.

"That whole warehouse is full of illegal items! I should call this in!" she said, reaching for her cell phone.

"No!" Rich exclaimed, reaching across and taking her phone out of her grasp.

"What the hell are you doing? They're running an illegal operation. I'm not just going to let it slide because your estranged brother is involved!"

Rich sighed. "You're not seeing the bigger picture."

Patterson's eye twitched.

"Enlighten me then."

"He might be our only chance of finding those stem cells… I know my brother, and what he has in size he lacks in brain cells."

"So?" Patterson snarked.

"So, he knew what Stanton Cells are. Which means he probably knows where to find them. Or knows someone who knows someone."

Patterson sat back in her seat quietly.

"He may be our only hope of saving Jane." Rich mumbled quietly. Patterson looked at him silently. "Illegal or not," Rich continued, "I'm willing to risk incarceration by liaising with criminals if it means saving her life." he looked pointedly at her. "Are you?"

Patterson huffed.

"Well of course I am." she muttered.

"Good." Rich said. "Glad we cleared that up. Now can we go to the hospital? I want to see if Jane got my gift."

They arrived at the hospital to find Jane sitting up in bed, the toy tiger still sitting in the crook of her arm. Kurt was sitting in the chair, snoring softly.

They knocked on the door, then entered the room quietly, so they didn't startle her.

"Ah! I see you got my gift." Rich whispered happily.

Jane smiled.

"Hello Rich… and Patterson." she said, straining her ears.

"How did you know?" Patterson asked.

"Two sets of footsteps." Jane said shrugging.

"Of course." Patterson replied.

"And yes Rich, I did get your gift. Thank you. I love it. And the flowers are beautiful." Jane said smiling.

"I'm glad you like them." Rich said.

"I'm glad I got to see them." Jane said her eyes wandering.

Rich reached out and grabbed her hand. Her skin was dry and she was hot to the touch.

"So am I, my dear."

Jane screwed her eyes up, her face contorting in pain.

"What's going on?" Rich asked, jumping to his feet.

"I… I don't feel so good." Jane said groggily, before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she started thrashing about the bed. Kurt was awake in a second, calling out into the corridor.

"We need some help in here!" he yelled before returning to his wife, helping Rich and Patterson hold her on the bed. Nurses and doctors came running into the room, lowering the bed flat, and turning her onto her side.

Kurt stood helplessly in the corner. He watched as they placed an oxygen mask over her face, and as medication was plunged into her IV. Patterson and Rich had excused themselves out to the hallway, wanting to give the medical staff room to work. After a few minutes, the seizure started to stop.

"Alright, keep her on her side for now, in case she decides to vomit." one of the doctors said. He moved to check her pupils. "Both equal and responsive." he said, pocketing his penlight. "BP and pulse both coming back down. I think we're good here." he said motioning to the excess nurses to leave the room. "Jane." the doctor said loudly. "Jane, can you hear me?"

Jane scrunched her eyes, consciousness beginning to return.

"Bring the bed up." the doctor said to a nurse. Once she was in a sitting position, he tried again to rouse her. "Jane. Open your eyes for me."

Jane let out a small whimper, turning her head into her pillow. The doctor made eye contact with Kurt. Without hesitating, Kurt crossed the room to his wife. Hopefully his familiar voice would help her reach consciousness more easily.

"Jane." Kurt whispered into her ear, taking her hand. "Come back to me."

She whimpered again, but this time her eyes began to flutter.

"Kurt?" she whispered weakly from behind the oxygen mask, her eyes finally opening.

"Yeah, Jane. I'm here." he kissed the back of her hand.

"Let's roll her onto her back and see if we can get her sitting up." the doctor replied, wanting to check her vitals properly. He took her blood pressure and temperature, before noting down her pulseox and heart rate. "Vitals are stabilizing." he said when he was done. "How are you feeling?"

Jane thought for a moment, her mind all jumbled.

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck." she croaked truthfully. "But my legs… something doesn't feel right."

The doctor shot a concerned look at Kurt, before lifting the covers at the end of the bed.

"Jane, can you tell me when you feel my pen?"

The doctor ran his pen up the inside of her foot. He was halfway up her left leg before she said anything.

"Ok, what about the other side?" he asked, repeating the action. The more alert Jane was becoming, the more her panic was beginning to set it.

"I… I can't feel the bottom half of my legs!" she stammered, her bruised brain beginning to process the lack of information.

The doctor sighed.

"I was afraid of this. I'm going to run my pen up your left leg. Tell me when you start to feel it. I'm going to mark your skin with a line. I want to see if the paralysis spreads or not."

Jane nodded in reply, not being able to trust her voice. A small suppressed sob escaped, her throat, causing Kurt to squeeze her hand.

The doctor performed the test on both legs, drawing a line with a permanent marker where the feeling started. On her left leg it was just below the knee, on her right just above.

"I think I might book you in for another MRI." the doctor said. "I would like to get as much information as possible."

Jane reached up, taking the oxygen mask off her face.

"What's the point?" she murmured. "It's not like you can treat it? What's the point in gathering information if you can't even do anything with it?"

The doctor frowned.

"Jane…" Kurt said, trying to calm the situation before it got out of hand.

"No Kurt." Jane exclaimed, cutting him off. "There's nothing they can do! I can appreciate that this is the first time something like this has ever happened, but I don't see the point in being poked and prodded and having all of these tests done when there is nothing they can do!"

"I understand your frustration." The doctor started. "But if you just let us-"

"No! I am not your guinea pig! I'm blind, paralysed and wearing a fucking diaper! I've had enough!" she yelled, seething.

"Ok Ms Doe." the doctor replied in surrender. "The nurse will be in soon with your next lot of medication."

"Thank you doctor." Kurt said softly when Jane remained silent. He reached out and shook his hand.

"Get some rest." he told Jane before walking out of the room.

When they were alone, Kurt turned to his wife.

"Jane, that was really uncalled for. These people are just trying to help you."

"I'm tired." was all she replied, turning away from him.

"Ok." he said softly, leaning in and kissing her on the forehead. "I'm going to go and find Patterson and Rich. I'll leave you alone to sleep.

He left the room, leaving Jane alone for the first time in days. The moment she was alone, she curled in on herself, holding her chest as pain overwhelmed her. Though this pain had nothing to do with the ZIP coursing through her veins. This pain was completely emotional. She sobbed into the pillow, anguished cries escaping her lips.

Even if they did manage to find a cure, would they be able to reverse the effects the poisoning had already had on her brain and body? Because if not, that was not a life she wanted to live. She would rather the ZIP kill her.

 **Please leave me a review! I would love to hear any ideas you guys might want me to incorporate :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this chapter isn't very long. I ran out of time and wanted to give you guys at least something!**

 **I'm blown away by the response I'm getting with this! It seems that everyone is struggling with the hiatus!**

 **This really is a filler chapter, but it sets everything up, and we get a little Jeller at the end :)**

Kurt found Rich and Patterson waiting for him in the hallway. From their expressions he knew they had heard Jane's outburst.

"You heard all that?" he asked anyway.

Patterson nodded, eyes wide with sadness.

"Kurt I'm so sorry." she said, not really sure what else to say. "What do you need?"

Kurt hung his head. What he needed was a cure for his wife. But he couldn't voice that to his two friends (wait when did Rich become his friend?) He knew they were already working tirelessly to try and save her.

"Did you find anything at the destruction company?" he asked them instead.

"Well… I don't know if you would say that…" Rich said not sure if he should divulge the information about his brother to another FBI agent. Patterson elbowed him in the ribs. "Ahem." he cleared his throat. "We have a potential lead… and by the way ow!" he complained directing the last part towards Patterson.

Kurt took a deep breath to compose himself and stared pointedly at Patterson instead.

"We found a warehouse with ties to an underground trading industry… essentially like a black market."

Kurt crossed his arms.

"Ok?" he looked back at them. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Oh nothing…" Rich started, earning him another elbow to the ribs. "Ow! Would you stop that?!"

"Rich." Kurt warned.

"Ok.. ok…" Rich said putting his hands up in surrender. "So we went to the address and it turned out it was a warehouse and we figured out what it was and spoke to a guy who possibly might know how the track down Stanton Cells and this guy is going to contact me and he might also potentially be my brother…" Rich said, speaking faster with every syllable, but slowing down on the last few words.

Kurt frowned at him.

"Why was that so hard to tell me?" he asked gruffly.

"Well you know…" Rich replied, shrugging his shoulders. "My brother's a shady guy doing shady things…"

"Who might be able to save my wife." Kurt said cutting him off. "I don't care who you have to talk to. If there's potential to save her then I'm open to it. Today I'm not an agent… today I'm just a man trying to save his wife."

Rich nodded.

"Understood… I'm ah… I'm glad you see it that way."

"So when is your brother supposed to be calling you?"

"Any time now." Rich said pulling out his phone and staring at it, as if he was willing it to call.

"Ok… well keep me updated." Kurt said. "...and thanks." he said sincerely.

Rich responded with a small nod.

"I should get back to Jane." Kurt said, already starting to walk backwards. "I'll see you guys later." And with that he turned and was gone.

Rich hung his head, staring at his phone again.

"Come on Mathew." he muttered, tapping on the back of his phone with his index finger.

"Come on Rich." Patterson said softly. "We should head back to the lab."

Rich nodded, feeling helpless. It had been such a long time since he had felt like her was actually part of a family, and Jane was one of the people who had made that possible. He couldn't stand to lose one of his family members, especially when it was on him to save her.

"Maybe we should call Dr Roga." Patterson suggested as they got into the car. "I know we don't exactly have the stem cells, but if we do… it would make sense that she was in the loop."

"And the city." Rich finished, shuddering at the thought of them getting the cells and then not having enough time to synthesis the cure. "Call her." he confirmed, and Patterson connected the phone to the handsfree.

"Dr Roga." she answered on the second ring.

"Hi Doctor Roga, this is Agent Patterson of the FBI and Rich, our consultant… we met a little while back?"

"Yes, yes of course!" Doctor Roga replied. "How could I forget? You and your team saved my life… _and_ reunited me with my son!"

"Well we're happy to help." Patterson replied.

"What can I do for you?" Doctor Roga replied. "How's Jane?"

Patterson sighed.

"Oh no… she hasn't…" Doctor Roga squeaked, sounding horrified.

"No… but she's very close… we were hoping you could help us." Patterson replied hopefully.

"Have you found the Stanton Cells?"

"No… not yet."

Doctor Roga sighed.

"I'm afraid without those cells, there's really not a lot I can do."

"We have a potential lead." Rich said, speaking for the first time.

"Well that sounds promising?" Roga replied, not entirely convinced.

"If we get the Stanton Cells, how long will it take to make the cure?" he asked, ignoring her previous statement.

"It takes about forty-eight hours to synthesize." she replied. "and that's so long as we dont come into any problems." she added as an afterthought.

Patterson and Rich shared a look. At the rate of deterioration, they weren't sure if Jane would have that much time left.

"Thank you doctor." Patterson said softly.

"I'll tell you what I'll do." Roga started. "From the sounds of things you are running out of time fast, I'm going to get set up here. If you find the Cells, bring them straight here. I'll text you the address."

"Thank you." Rich said gratefully. "We should know something within the next hour or two."

"We will call you the moment we know anything." Patterson continued.

"Please do." Roga said. "I pray that you get this cure in time."

The call disconnected.

Patterson blew out a lungful of air.

"Come on Mathew." she whispered, repeating what Rich had said earlier.

Back at the hospital, Kurt had snuck back into Jane's room to see she had cried herself into a fitful sleep. He knew she was exhausted, but even in sleep he could see the pain etched into her face. He took her hand in his, rubbing small circles with his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Oh my love." he murmured, reaching out to delicately move her hair off of her forehead. At the soft touch, her features softened. Curious, Kurt ran his fingers softly through her hair. A soft sigh escaped her mouth.

He smiled softly, one corner of his mouth lifting slightly. Even when her life was in complete disarray, he was still the one who was able to make her feel better.

"Everything's going to be ok, my love." he whispered.

"I'm sorry." she whispered back, stirring.

He leant forward, kissing her on the forehead.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for." he said fiercely.

Jane sighed.

"I just wish at least one of the things in our lives were normal." she said quietly.

"How so?" he asked, sitting on the bed beside her.

"I can't even get sick like a normal person." she muttered.

At that, Kurt couldn't help but chuckle.

"That's because, my dear, there is absolutely nothing normal about you."

Jane huffed, earning another chuckle from Kurt.

"But you know what?" he whispered in her ear.

"What?" Jane asked, shivering at his close proximity.

"There is absolutely nothing I would change about you."

Jane's bottom lip wobbled, her chin trembling.

"I love you so much Kurt." she said reaching for him.

"And I love you." he replied, moving onto the bed and wrapping her in his arms.

"Even though I have to wear a diaper?" she asked, a small amount of humour present in her voice.

Kurt smiled.

"Diaper and all, my dear. In sickness and in health, remember?"

Jane replied by snuggling into him, feeling the most relaxed she had in days. It only took a short moment before they were both fast asleep, in a much deserved rest.

 **Yeah, that's it for this chapter. Sorry! I'll try and get the next chapter up tomorrow! Again, please leave me your thoughts! I really do love hearing them!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Once again I'm totally blown away from the response this fic has gotten. You are all amazing!**

 **This chapter literally made me sad to write :( I hope it reads as well as it portrayed in my head.**

The second seizure, caused Jane's body to start violently expelling everything inside of it. The vomiting and diarrhea caused wicked stomach cramps, that had Jane curled over in the bed, groaning in pain. The nurses had had to open her saline bag wide open, to try and get on top of the dehydration. They had removed the feeding tube out of her nose, the violent retching had tried to force it out back through her mouth and there was a danger of her choking.

Kurt felt useless, wanting to take her pain away, but only being able to offer soothing words of comfort. He rubbed her back as a fresh wave of cramps overcame her, forcing her whole body to tense with pain. She squeezed her eyes shut moaning. She took sharp breath in.

"Bowl." she murmured, breathing heavily. Kurt grabbed the nearby emesis basin, helping her aim in the right direction as the blindness had caused a few accidents. He pulled her hair off of her face and rubbed soothing circles between her shoulder blades, as heaves wracked her frail body.

"It's alright, ssh, it's alright." he murmured, rubbing her back. "Just try and breathe." He felt his own face contort in pain, not able to keep the tears from silently spilling over.

The third seizure came on hard and fast. Jane was unconscious for hours after. When she did finally wake, she realised she was completely paralyzed from the waist down.

"Shhh." Kurt hushed into her ear as she sobbed into his shoulder. She had long given up on trying to be brave. Her body was dying from the inside out and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Kurt started murmuring the old Afrikaans lullaby he had heard her hum on nights when she was sad.

They were running out of time.

During the fourth seizure, Jane stopped breathing.

The doctors had managed to intubate her when the shaking had stopped enough to let them work. She stayed unconscious after that. Her body too exhausted to wake up.

A few hours later, Jane's original doctor came into the room, where Kurt still had not moved from her bedside.

"Kurt…" she said taking a seat. "Kurt I'm sorry to say that Jane has slipped into a coma."

Kurt clenched his teeth.

It had been over two days and Rich still hadn't heard anything from his brother. They were out of leads. Out of options.

He couldn't bring himself to reply to the doctor, so opted for nodding instead. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Kurt." she said sadly before leaving the room.

Kurt looked at his wife, who was more machine than body at this point. She wouldn't survive long on life support. The hissing of air being pushed into her lungs was enough to send him into a fresh wave of grief.

"Please don't die." he whispered, brushing her hair off of her forehead. "Please keep fighting." He put his head in her lap, mindful not to knock and tubes or wiring and closed his eyes. "Please Janey… I'm not ready to lose you."

It was 4:30 in the morning when Rich's phone finally rang. He quickly wiped the sleep from his face, and shook Patterson, she had fallen asleep at her desk.

"Mathew." he said, already having tracked and programmed his number into his phone. "Please tell me you have good news." Rich almost begged, turning his phone on speaker phone so Patterson could listen in.

"I've managed to track down some cells." he replied, cutting straight to the point.

Rich and Patterson shared an excited look.

"But-" Mathew continued before Rich could cut him off. "There's only one vial and they're asking for thirteen million."

Patterson felt her heart sink. There was no way they could afford that.

"Done." Rich replied. Patterson looked at him incredulously. "How do I know they're the real thing?" he asked, skeptical as ever.

"Because I'm your brother." Mathew replied. "When have I ever steered you wrong?"

Rich chuckled.

"Well there was that time in Vegas, Mexico, Australia…" he said counting on his fingers.

"Ok, ok then, when have I ever steered you wrong when it truly matters?" Mathew asked cutting him off.

Rich thought for a second.

"Well never… but you'll forgive me if I would like a little more proof. I know a scientist who would be able to identify them. Can I bring her along to confirm?"

Mathew sighed.

"I dont see why that would be a problem, but the seller would want some kind of insurance. Half now, half upon collection."

"Done." Rich said again.

"Good. I'll send you the time and place." And with that he hung up.

Patterson reached out and smacked him on the arm.

"Where the hell are you going to get thirteen million dollars from?" she hissed.

"You just leave that to me." he said tapping his nose excitedly. This was their best shot at saving Jane and he couldn't contain his anticipation. "Call Roga." he said checking his phone when it buzzed with an address. He wants to meet in an hour."

Patterson nodded, still skeptical of where he was going to get that kind of money from.

An hour later, Patterson, Rich and Mathew, were crammed into the back of a van, while Roga inspected the stem cells.

"These are Stanton Cells alright." Roga said smiling. "Where are the rest?" she asked curiously.

"The rest?" Mathew asked confused. "No the deal was one vial."

Roga's face fell. "I really don't know if one vial is going to be enough."

Rich's eyes widened, his voice going high pitched. "You said find Stanton Cells… we found Stanton Cells… you never said how much we would need!"

Roga put her hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry if I didn't specify that…"

"Will you still try?" Patterson asked quietly.

"Of course I will." she said softly. "I just don't know if it will be enough to reverse the damage the ZIP has already caused."

"We have to try!" Rich exclaimed.

"So we have a deal?" Mathew asked.

"I'll wire you the second half of the money now." Rich said pulling out his cell phone. Patterson looked over at him frowning, still unsure where he got that much money from.

Mathew clapped his brother on the back.

"Once the transfer is complete, you guys are free to take the cells."

"Thank you Mathew." Rich said sincerely.

Mathew nodded back at his brother. His phone dinged, indicating the transfer was done.

"All yours my friends." Mathew said.

"I'll get these ready for transfer." Roga said eagerly. She wasn't sure whether there would be enough or not, but it was better than nothing. They might be able to save Jane's brain… they might be able to reverse the damage completely. She really hoped it was enough.

Mathew left into the night. Patterson and Rich got out of the van to give Roga room to work properly.

"So are you gonna tell me how you paid for that?" Patterson started.

Rich shrugged, an unidentifiable smile on his face.

"What did you rob an underground bank or something?"

RIich shook his head.

"No… I had a little money left over from my coin days…"

"A little money? Really." she scoffed.

"Yeah… ah… thirteen million to be exact."

Patterson's eyes widened and Rich shrugged her off.

"So this is what it feels like to live as an average man?" he asked.

Patterson's eyes filled with tears, she walked forward and pulled him into a hug.

"After what you just did… I will never think of you as average again." she said softly.

"Ahhh… stop you're making me blush." he said patting her on the back.

"Shall we go and synthesise a cure?" Roga asked, emerging from the van with what looked like a coffee canister.

Patterson recovered her emotions, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Let's do this."

Kurt woke to his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out, running a hand roughly over his face.

"This is Weller." he answered automatically, not worrying to look at the caller ID.

"Kurt, it's Patterson."

"Please tell me you have good news." he replied solemnly.

"Well, we've managed to track down one vial of Stanton Cells." she replied. "Doctor Roga is trying to synthesize the cure now."

"Well, that's great!" he exclaimed. "But what do you mean trying?" Kurt asked, not missing a beat.

"Well when Roga synthesized the cure the first time… she had five vials of the cells. This time she only has one..."

"Ok… well what does that mean?"

Patterson sighed, hating the be the bearer of bad news.

"It means we don't know for sure whether there will be enough to fully reverse the ZIP poisoning."

Kurt felt his heart sink. They were so close to saving Jane, but there was still no absolution that she would come out of this unscathed. She could be paralysed, or blind for the rest of her life. Kurt knew that she wouldn't be able to live that way.

"Do what you can." Was all he could think to reply. "How long does it take?"

"Doctor Roga said it takes forty-eight hours." Patterson said quietly, knowing Jane might not have that long.

"Thank you Patterson." Kurt replied softly, thinking the same thing.

They disconnected the call and Kurt turned back to his wife.

"Not long now, my love." he whispered. "You just hold on a little while longer." He brought the back of her hand up to his mouth, kissing it softly.

 **Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next update. I hope you enjoy!**

"Why don't you two try and get some sleep." Doctor Roga said, motioning to the guest bedroom. They had travelled straight to Roga's apartment, where she had used the rest of Clay's trust fund to set up a new home lab - with Clay's blessing and assistance. Patterson and Rich were standing dead on their feet. "This will take a while and there's really not a lot you can do to help." Roga said kindly.

Patterson and Rich stared longingly at the door to the bedroom. It had been days since either of them had had any decent sleep. They had managed to steal catnaps at the office but that was it.

"I could really do with a shower." Patterson said softly, not wanting to inconvenience the doctor any further. They had already dragged her out of bed at an ungodly hour to confirm the Stanton Cells, and now she was sharing her home with them while she worked on a cure.

Roga smiled. "Bathrooms on the left. Help yourself to clean towels."

"Thank you." Patterson said, walking straight for the door. Once she was behind it and the water was running, Rich approached the doctor.

"So… how likely is it that this will work?" he asked.

Roga shook her head.

"I really don't know unfortunately." she pursed her lips. "Roman died before I could truly test it on anyone. I know that it reverses the effects of ZIP, but I don't know how much is needed for the maximum result. Everything is being done on guess work." She smiled softly at Rich, putting her hand on his shoulder. "It should be enough to save her, but I don't know what she will be like when she comes out of the coma. I don't know how much of a recovery she will make."

Rich sighed, nodding.

"Yeah, I thought as much."

Roga smiled at him again.

"Why don't you go and get some rest." she said again.

"Thank you." he replied sincerely. "For everything."

Roga rolled her eyes at him.

"If it wasn't for me, Jane wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. This is as much me playing my part in finding redemption."

"Amen to that." Rich said, knowing full well how it felt to try and right your own past.

"Well I best get to work." Roga said, taking the coffee canister looking thing down the hallway.

Rich made his way into the bedroom and sat on the bed. He lifted his arm and sniffed his armpit. Screwing up his face he decided he would have a shower after Patterson was done. Patterson entered the guest room a few minutes later, still drying off her damp hair.

"My turn." Rich said heaving himself off of the bed and making his way to the bathroom. Patterson sat down in the spot that Rich had just vacated, pulling her phone out.

 _Just arrived at Roga's._ She text Weller.

 _Ok. Keep me updated._ He replied.

 _How is she?_ She sent back.

 _No change._

Patterson sighed, putting her phone on the bedside table. No change wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It meant she was holding on still. There was no way Jane was going to get better by herself, so the fact she hadn't gotten any worse was a good thing.

Rich emerged not long after.

"So… ah… how are we going to do this?" he asked respectfully. "You could get some sleep first and then I could go a bit later on… I don't really fancy sleeping on the floor is all."

Patterson smiled softly. It was not like Rich at all the act like a gentleman. He was continuing to surprise her… just when you thought you knew someone.

"No Rich." Patterson said softly. "We're both exhausted." she pulled back the covers, slipping in, still wearing her clothes. She patted the other side, indicating her should join her.

"...if you're sure?" he asked hesitating.

"Yes." she said turning towards the door. "Just no funny business." she added, looking over her shoulder at him.

He put in hands up in surrender.

"Scout's honor."

Patterson smiled, rolling back over. When did Rich become her best friend?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Twenty-four hours into Roga synthesizing the cure, Kurt was woken up to alarms blaring. He forced his eyes open, searching the room for the commotion. A couple of nurses came running into the room, studying the monitors.

"Her temperatures spiking." one of them said, pulling the blankets off of the bed. "Page Doctor Thompson." she told her colleague.

Doctor Thompson - Jane's first doctor - arrived in Jane's room a few minutes later. "What happened?" she asked.

"She's burning up." the nurse replied. "Temperature is 103."

The doctor moved forward, opening Jane's eye with the padding of her thumb. Kurt couldn't help the intake of breath when he saw how yellow Jane's eyes had gotten.

"Get me some ice packs and cold intravenous fluid." Doctor Thompson ordered her nurse. "We're going to need to try and bring her fever down with force."

Kurt moved to the back of the room, leaning against the wall. Her body wasn't controlling her body temperature anymore. There weren't many functions left to lose. She already couldn't breathe on her own... or even wake up. Kurt checked his watch, losing faith. There was still another twenty-four hours left before the cure would be ready. And even then, Patterson had said that there was no guarantee that the cure would even work.

He sunk to the floor, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He had been avoiding doing this, feeling like the moment he made these phone calls, there was no going back. He took a deep breath. By not making the calls though, he was being selfish.

He dialled Avery's number first. He had been keeping her up to date on Jane's condition, right up until the last week. But now he needed to give her the opportunity to come and say goodbye.

She answered nearly straight away.

"Kurt hi, how are you?"

Kurt took a deep breath.

"Avery." he said.

"What's happened?" she asked straight away, her tone changing from chipper to worried.

"Jane's…" his voice faltered. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Jane's in a coma." he forced out.

"What?!" Avery squeaked.

"Avery… I think you should get here." he said quietly.

The other end of the line was silent for a moment.

"What are you saying Kurt?" she exclaimed.

"I'm saying that I don't think she has long left." Kurt muttered. He heard Avery's sharp intake of breath, followed by a quiet sob.

"I'll be there in a couple of hours." she said quietly.

"Thank you." he murmured, knowing that Jane would probably not want Avery to see her like this, but also knowing that Avery would never forgive him if she didn't get to say goodbye.

They disconnected the call before Kurt dialled another number.

"Hello?"

"Allie…"

"Kurt?"

"I need you." Was all he said.

"Where are you?" she asked, and he could hear her moving already, getting ready.

"I'm at the hospital… Jane…" was all get got out before he was overcome with a fresh wave of grief.

"She's not…"

"Not yet." he replied quietly. "But I don't think it will be much longer."

Allie sighed on the other end of the line.

"I'm on my way to the airport. I've just looked, I can be there in about five hours."

"Ok." he replied softly.

"Hang in the Kurt." Allie said. "I'll be there soon."

The line had long disconnected, though Kurt still held his phone to his ear, listening to the dial tone. He watched from the floor as the nurses worked around Jane. Kurt was in such a daze it almost looked like they were working in slow motion. They had stripped both Jane and the bed, leaving her only covered by a light sheet. They had hung a cooled bag of saline and had that running wide open into Jane's veins. They had also put cooling pads under her armpits and knees and placed a cold compress to her forehead.

Kurt pulled himself off of the floor and walked numbly up to the bed. If the machinery wasn't snaking out of nearly every part of her body, she would almost look as if she was asleep. She looked so peaceful, almost angelic. He huffed. Well that was fitting. He filled a bowl with cool water, before returning to her side. He removed the washcloth off of her forehead, dipping it into the cold water. He rung it out, before sponging it to her forehead, trailing down the side of her face.

"Hold on Jane." he whispered.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A few hours later, Avery walked tentatively into the room. Her eyes were puffy and Kurt knew she had probably cried the whole way here. He gathered her into his arms as a fresh wave of sobs struck her.

"I'm sorry." he murmured into her hair, knowing seeing Jane like this must come as a massive shock. Avery took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She stepped out of Kurt's embrace and walked slowly up to Jane's bed, taking her hand softly.

"How long does she have?" she whispered.

Kurt joined her by the bed, sighing.

"We don't know." he replied truthfully. "But I'm not sure if she's going to make it another twenty hours."

With that he explained how Patterson and Rich might have a cure for her, but how it wouldn't be ready for another twenty hours.

"She's strong though."Avery said stubbornly. "She's going to hold on until then."

Kurt smiled softly. Like mother like daughter. Never willing to admit defeat.

"Avery." he said softly. "They _may_ have a cure." he emphasized. "There's no guarantee it will even work.

"It will work."

There goes that stubbornness again.

He didn't reply, but moved around the other side of the bed, taking Jane's other hand. They sat, keeping vigil over her into nightfall.

Only eighteen hours to go.

 **Ohh… not long to go now! Let me know your thoughts!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This timeline in this chapter moves quite fast, so I apologize if it's all over the place. I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter, so hopefully it turned out ok.**

There was a light knock on the door to Jane's room. Kurt looked up, expecting to see Allie, but saw Reade standing in the doorway. Kurt felt a mix of emotions course through him, both anger and relief at seeing his best friend.

Reade entered the room, with his hands up in surrender. "Kurt-" he started before he was cut off.

"Where have you been?" Kurt ground out, from Jane's side. Avery was still sitting on the other side of the bed, though she had fallen asleep an hour ago.

Reade took in the scene in front of him. He really hadn't expected it to be this bad when he got here, but here was Jane, literally on her deathbed, the life support the only thing keeping her alive. He sighed.

"I've been trying to help Zapata." he said shifting.

The anger bubbled up inside Kurt again.

"So you're telling me, that while my _wife_ has been dying, you've been helping a _fugitive?_ One that you let go?"

Reade stayed silent, having promised Zapata that the mission would only stay between the two of them. He was already beginning to regret that decision.

"Kurt… she was taken by the CIA." he said, choosing his words carefully. "I was just trying to help get her out of their blacksite."

Kurt sniffed, knowing he would have done the same thing.

"Well you're here now." he muttered. Now was not the time to push his family away. It's not what Jane would want, and it was definitely more energy than he could handle right now.

"How is she?" Reade asked, taking a spare seat beside Kurt.

"Not good." Kurt murmured.

"I got a call from Patterson." Reade said. "Along with a lot of other missed calls" he added apologetically. "She said they were working on the cure?"

Kurt nodded.

"She just has to hold on until then." he said, looking up at his wife, her chest rising and falling with the mechanical whir of the machines. "And then we fill need to wait to find out if it will even work."

Reade reached out and clapped him on the shoulder.

"It will work."

Kurt hung his head. "You know I'm finding it really hard to stay positive." he muttered, his voice cracking. "Seeing how far she's deteriorated in such a short time… it makes it hard to see how she will even come back from this."

"You just have to keep faith." a voice said from the doorway.

"Allie." Kurt breathed, standing and almost falling into her arms. Now that she was here he felt like didn't have to be brave. She pulled him into a tight hug, one hand coming up to cup the back of his neck. After a few moments, she pulled back, taking in her surroundings.

"Any change?" she asked.

Kurt shook his head.

"They're just trying to keep her comfortable… and alive." he added for measure.

Allie nodded, removing her jacket.

"So what's the plan from here?"

Kurt smiled softly, the corner of his mouth raising slightly. Allie had always been the one to need a plan.

"We wait until Rich and Patterson get here with the cure… then we wait to see if it works."

Allie nodded.

"Ok… well until then…" she scrunching up her nose. "When was the last time you had a shower?"

Kurt frowned at her, then raised his eyebrows when he couldn't answer her.

"That's what I thought." Allie replied, her nose still scrunched. "Go and have a shower. I'll order food for everyone." she all but ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Kurt said, before hesitating, looking back at Jane. He hadn't left her side in days, apart from bathroom breaks and the occasional meal.

"She's not going anywhere Kurt." Allie said softly. "I'll look after her while you're gone."

"Thank you." he said sincerely, before leaving the room.

Allie sighed, sinking into the chair Kurt had just vacated.

"How about I go and order the food." Reade offered. "Give you a moment alone with her."

Allie smiled gratefully. Reade got up, leaving Allie alone in the room with Jane, minus the still sleeping Avery.

She reached out, taking the other woman by the hand.

"Come on Jane." she whispered. "I need you to be ok." She closed her eyes, the room falling silent, minus the mechanical whir of the life support. She opened her eyes, squeezing Jane's hand. "Come on Jane, you're so strong. Kurt needs you." Allie urged, though she knew she would get no response.

Rather than sit in silence, Allie took it upon herself to tell Jane stories about Bethany.

Kurt returned sometime later, hearing the tail end of one of the stories.

"...and she really misses her Mamma Jane."

Kurt stood in the doorway, looking at the two woman he loved most. He was lucky to have them both in his life, no matter how long that was for.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The rest of the day both dragged and flew by. Before they knew it, Rich, Patterson and Doctor Roga were standing in the doorway.

"Do you have it?" Kurt asked desperately.

Roga smiled, entering the room with three small saline bags.

He sunk back into his seat, unable to process the fact that the key to saving Jane's life, was finally in the same room.

"How does it work?" Avery asked.

"These are slow release infusions." Roga said, stepping into the room. "The first lot will take a couple of hours to administer. The second and third lot will be pushed through in half hour intervals after that."

"How long will it take… before we know?" Kurt asked quietly.

"We will know something by the morning." Roga replied, walking forward to set up the first infusion.

The whole room watched as the first few drops of medicine entered Jane's body. It was going to be a long night.

Around midnight a nurse who Kurt hadn't seen before entered the room. Her eyes grew wide in disbelief.

"Visiting hours are well and truly over!" she exclaimed. "You all need to get out now!"

Before she could continue, Kurt, Reade, Allie and Patterson were all flashing their badges at her, while Avery, Rich and Roga turned their noses up defiantly.

The nurse huffed, before storming out of the room.

The group shared a look, before dissolving into a fit of laughter. It was the first time in days that any of them had truly laughed. The atmosphere in the room was light, but there was still an underlying uncertainty.

About two in the morning, Avery spoke up, exclaiming "Look!" She was pointing at Jane's monitor, where her temperature had dropped to 100.

"This is a good sign." Roga said smiling.

She was glad the others had let her stay after the third infusion had been administered. She was invested in this, as much scientifically as personally. This woman… these _people_ had saved her life. She so desperately wanted to save Jane's.

By about five am, everyone in the room had fallen asleep, spread about the chairs, and the floor. They were woken by the sound of alarms blaring and the sound choking and gagging.

"What happened?" Kurt growled, as a doctor and a few nurses came running into the room.

The group moved out of the way, letting the medical professionals work.

Roga smiled again.

"Why are you smiling?" Kurt exclaimed gruffly.

"She's fighting the tube." Patterson whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

They watched as the doctor disconnected the breathing tube and lay the bed flat. In one swift moment, he pulled the tube free of Jane's throat. The alarms quietened and the choking stopped.

"She's breathing on her own." Avery said, sobbing.

The doctor checked her vitals, opting to put a nasal cannula in to help her with her oxygen intake.

Over the next few hours, Jane's vitals began to stabilize, her blood pressure, temperature and heart rate all returning to a more normal range.

Doctor Thompson entered the room, taking in the large group of people standing vigil around her patient's bedside.

"I'm going to take her for some tests." the doctor told them. "I would like to perform an MRI to see what kind of changes have taken place in her brain."

Kurt nodded his approval, stepping aside to allow the orderly to prep her for transport. Once she was wheeled out of the door, the group sat in a companionable silence, waiting for her return.

After about fifteen minutes, Kurt turned to Roga.

"You're happy with the progress she has made so far?" he asked after hesitating.

Roga nodded.

"It's working even faster than I had imagined." She smiled, then hesitated. "Though I don't know what she is going to be like when she wakes up, how much of the rest of the damage will be reversed." she sighed, hating to be the bearer of potentially bad news. But she didn't want to give them false hope.

Kurt nodded, already prepared for that answer. He looked around the room, full of people he and Jane loved. Whatever obstacles they would have to face, at least they had a strong support network. They would face their hurdles together.

 **Not too much longer to go :) as always I would love to hear what you thought.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I had a bit of spare time so I managed to get the next chapter up earlier than thought :) and because you guys are all so fantastic, I didn't think you should have to wait another day before I posted.**

When Doctor Thompson returned Jane to her room after her MRI, Doctor Roga stood up.

"Doctor? A word?" she asked, indicating Doctor Thompson should follow her out into the hallway.

"What can I do for you Doctor Roga?" Doctor Thompson asked.

"I just wanted a minute to say thank you for allowing me to administer the cure."

Doctor Thompson pursed her lips, but nodded shortly after.

"It's a bit unorthodox, to say the least." she replied. "Regardless of what we were doing Jane was dying. I've read your papers, and I know what you know is legitimate, being both the creator of Zeta Interacting Protein and now its cure."

Roga smiled.

"But-" Doctor Thompson said, holding up her index finger. "That does not take away from the fact that what we did was illegal. I could lose my medical license if this got out… and probably go to prison."

"So could I." Roga replied. "You helped me potentially save a life last night by allowing me to do this. I'm not going to sabotage your career - or my own for the matter."

Doctor Thompson nodded, accepting the other woman's promise.

"I'll come back when I get her results for her MRI. Let me know if there's any change."

Roga smiled.

"Of course… and thank you again." She looked at the closed door. "I hope you know how much of an impact this has on the people behind that door."

Thompson smiled back.

"Of course I do. That was one of the reasons I allowed it." She checked her watch. "I'll be back soon."

Roga watched the other doctor walk away, before she turned and walked back into the room. She could feel the love these people had for each other.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Around midday, the rest of the group had left the hospital, allowing Kurt to be by himself with his wife. Jane had started showing signs that the coma was lifting, and nobody wanted her to feel overwhelmed when she woke up - well no more overwhelmed than she already was going to.

With all of the machines and wires removed, Kurt could have sworn she just looked like she was sleeping - though she still had an IV and nasal cannula, and her skin still held a yellow waxy hue.

He brought her hand up to his lips, kissing her palm softly. It was nice to finally be able to touch her, and she be a normal body temperature. He was trying to remain positive at the fact that her vitals had all stabilized, though he was still anxious to see how the rest of her body responded.

He was incredibly worried that she wouldn't regain her sight, or that she would be permanently paralyzed. He knew that she would not handle being permanently disabled. Being physical was such a large part of her life - of who she was… but on the same token he would hope she would be able to see how fortunate she was that she had escaped with her life… and that he would love her no matter what was thrown at them.

"I love you Jane." he whispered. "So so much." he squeezed her hand. "So any time you might like to wake up… I'll be forever grateful." he cupped the side of her cheek with his other hand, running his finger along her cheek bone.

She twitched.

"Jane?" he asked, moving forward so he was closer to her face. He squeezed her hand again. "Jane? Can you hear me?" she twitched again, and this time she squeezed his hand.

A large grin broke out on his face. He reached forward, ringing her buzzer.

A few moments later, a nurse entered the room.

"Page Doctor Thompson." Kurt said excitedly. "I think she might be trying to wake up!"

The nurse's eyes widened, looking from Kurt to Jane. She had been here when Jane was admitted, and seen how sick she had gotten.

Kurt watched as she ran out of the room, returning his attention to his wife.

"Jane? Honey, open your eyes for me."

Kurt watched in amazement as her eyes fluttered, a soft groan escaping her lips.

"That's it Janey..." he exclaimed, cupping the side of her face again. "Come back to me."

Jane squeezed her eyes shut, before they finally cracked open. Kurt couldn't help the tears that flooded down his face at seeing her eyes open again. The whites of her eyes were still very yellow, but they were open.

"K-" she tried, her voice breaking from the lack of use, and from being intubated. She closed her eyes again in exhaustion.

"Sshhh." he hushed. "Don't try to speak." He watched her swallow uncomfortably. "Do you want some water?" he asked gently.

She nodded softly. Kurt poured water into the cup on her bedside table, and brought the straw up to her lips.

"Take it slow." he warned, knowing she hadn't had anything in her stomach for days, and knowing her stomach would still be very irritated from the violent vomiting from before she slipped into the coma.

Jane took a couple of sips, before pulling away, lying exhaustively back into the pillows.

Doctor Thompson chose that moment to enter the room, a look of bewilderment on her face.

"Miss Doe." She said, approaching the bed. "It's good to have you back, you gave us quite a scare there."

Jane barely responded, just turning her head in the direction the doctors voice was coming from.

"Jane, I know you're tired, but can I get you to open your eyes for me?" Doctor Thompson asked, leaning over the bed.

Jane's eyes squeezed shut again, as she tried to force them back open.

Doctor Thompson smiled. The fact that she was responding to simple requests was an absolute victory.

"Do you know where you are, Miss Doe?" the doctor asked, to which Jane nodded her head softly in response.

Good. That was also good. Most of her cognitive awareness seemed to be intact so far.

"Has your eyesight improved?" she asked, pulling out her pen light.

Jane shook her head. Too exhausted to even comprehend what that might mean.

Doctor Thompson shined her pen light into Jane's eyes. Her pupils responded to light stimuli, which again was a good sign.

Jane closed her eyes again in exhaustion. Her whole body felt like she had been hit by a truck, and she felt like someone was drilling holes in her head.

Sensing her discomfort, Doctor Thompson administered some pain relief.

"Get some rest, Miss Doe." she said softly. Jane complied, slipping back to sleep almost immediately.

Kurt looked up at the doctor, a new light forming in his eyes.

The doctor smiled at him, taking a seat beside him.

"Don't be deterred by the fact she still cannot see." she said. She had sensed his fear when Jane confirmed she was still blind. "Jane's body has been through such a massive ordeal. We need to give her some time to heal."

Kurt nodded, knowing she was right. He was just relieved that Jane was alive.

"The morphine I just gave her will keep her comfortable for a few hours. I would expect her to sleep as long." the doctor said standing up.

"Thank you." Kurt said sincerely. "You have done so much for us. I just hope there is a way we can repay you."

The Doctor looked at him, a funny expression on her face. "What happens in this room, stays in this room." she explained, and Kurt knew her meaning.

"You were willing to sacrifice your career for her life… why?" Kurt asked, still confused at the notion.

The doctor smiled faintly, remembering how she had wished there was something that could have been done when her husband died.

"I have my reasons." she replied softly. "I'll be back to check on you both later." And with that she turned on her heel and was gone.

Kurt looked back at his wife, who was now sleeping soundly, and smiled. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Oh my love." he murmured. "Thank you for not giving up… thank you for holding on." he leaned over, kissing her on the corner of her eye.

Kurt, fished his phone out of his pocket, sending a group message out.

 _Sorry I know I probably should have called with this news, but Jane woke up! It was for a very brief moment, but things are looking ok so far. She's still blind but the doctor is hopeful she will make a full recovery. She is sleeping again, so I do ask that we keep the visiting to a minimum for a little while, just to let her regain her strength._

He paused typing for a moment, thinking about how much these people had done for him.

 _I just want to thank each and every one of you for all that you have done. Jane wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your help, and to be frank I would have lost it a long time ago. So from the bottom of my heart… thank you._

Kurt reread the message, feeling quite proud of himself. He wasn't usually one to express his feelings, especially over a group chat. He pushed the send button, before switching his phone on to silent.

He took Jane's hand in his own again, hope filling him for the first time in a long time.

 **Well there you go! She woke up! Only a couple more chapters left. If there is anything that I have missed, or you think should be included, please let me know.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we go, here's the next chapter. Only one or two left and maybe an epilogue… really depends on where my muse goes with this :)**

Later that evening, Jane woke up again. She blinked groggily, trying to get a gauge on her surroundings, but still having to rely on sound alone.

The familiar sound of Kurt snoring nearby, made her smile softly. She remembered waking up earlier, but her mind had been all jumbled. She felt a lot more aware of things this time around.

"Kurt?" she whispered, reaching out for him. She heard movement and knew he was forcing himself awake.

"Jane?" he breathed

Momentarily forgetting everything else, she smiled in his direction, her chin wobbling with emotion.

"Oh Jane." he said, wrapping her in his arms. "I was so scared."

Jane clung to him, hating that she had been the one to put him through such terrible pain.

He took her face in his hands, kissing her softly.

"I love you so much." she whimpered through her emotions. She felt his thumb rub under her eyes, brushing away the tears that had fallen.

"I love you too my love. Never do that to me again." he said, a relieved chuckle escaping his mouth.

She shifted in the bed uncomfortably, taking a few deep breaths when her body protested from the movement. Everything hurt.

Something in her brain clicked.

 _Everything hurt._

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked, sensing her agitation.

"Kurt my legs… they hurt." Jane replied, and the meaning was not lost on him. He stood quickly, making his way to the end of her bed. He pulled the blankets up, exposing her legs.

"Jane your toes…" he said excitedly. "They're moving!"

A relieved cry escaped her throat, and before she knew it, she was wrapped up in her husband's embrace again.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, just enjoying being near each other. Kurt shifted reluctantly.

"I should call your doctor." he mumbled, not wanting this moment to end.

Jane only nodded in reply. She body ached and she still felt quite sick, but she was content. She was alive. The cure was working.

Kurt pushed her buzzer, not making a move to get off the bed. He didn't want to let her go.

Doctor Thompson walked into the room some time later.

"How are you feeling, Ms Doe?" she asked kindly.

"I'm ok." Jane answered truthfully. In comparison to what she had felt last week, she was feeling bloody amazing. "I have some feeling coming back to my legs."

"That's great news." the doctor said approaching the bed. "I'm just going to run a few simple tests, if that's ok with you?"

Jane smiled.

"Of course." she said quietly. "I.. um.. I'm sorry for the way I behaved the last time you wanted to run tests."

"It's ok Jane." the doctor replied. "My colleague understood. What you were going through… I would have been more surprised if you didn't lash out."

Jane only blinked in reply, not sure how to respond.

"Right, first things first, lets see how your legs are doing." Doctor Thompson said. Kurt moved off the bed, giving the doctor room to work. Jane stifled a groan at that. She didn't like not being able to feel him close to her. Sensing that, he reached out, taking her hand in his own again. The doctor untucked the bed, lifting the blankets off of Jane's legs. She ran her pen up the inside of her feet. Jane twitched at the sensation. "You can feel that?" Doctor Thompson asked.

Jane nodded. "It doesn't feel normal… but I can definitely feel it!" She smiled.

"What do you mean by it doesn't feel normal?" the doctor asked, moving further up her legs.

"The sensation is kind of dulled… almost numb." Jane explained.

The doctor smiled at Kurt, seeing how excited her looked.

"I think that is to be expected." she said, laying the blanket back over her. "The connections in your brain will take a little while to rewire themselves."

"Does… does this mean you think I will get my sight back?" Jane asked quietly, after hesitating.

She felt the bed dip, as the doctor sat beside her.

"As I have said before Jane." she started carefully. "We have never seen anything like this in modern medicine. Everything that I have seen so far has been nothing but positive… Doctor Roga's medicine is working at an exponential rate… but…" she said patting her on the hand. "We will just have to be patient. I have every hope that you will make a full recovery, but I also do not want to give out false hope."

Jane closed her eyes, processing this piece of information. The fact that she had already begun to regain feeling in her legs, was a positive sign. One that she hoped would continue throughout the rest of her symptoms. But being patient was never one of her strong points.

"Right, let's see if we can get you sitting up." the doctor said, standing back up. "I would like to have a little listen to your heart and lungs.

With Kurt's help, the doctor maneuvered Jane into a sitting position. Seeing that she was tiring quickly, he sat beside her, so she could lean against his shoulder.

"Take a few deep breaths for me." the doctor instructed. Jane complied, inhaling and exhaling on command. "Good, you can lie back down now." she said and Kurt gently settled his wife back against the pillows. The doctor moved her stethoscope to Jane's chest, listening to her heart. "Sounding good." she said after a few moments.

The doctor picked up both of Jane's hands. "Right I want you to squeeze my hands as hard as you can. Come on… squeeze squeeze."

Jane scrunched her face in concentration. Just from the change in equilibrium and the strain of squeezing the doctor's hands was exhausting her.

"Good." Doctor Thompson said, laying her hands back by her side. "I'm just going to lay you flat now, and have a wee feel and listen to your tummy." she said, bringing the bed down. "This is the last thing I promise, and then I'll let you rest for a while."

Doctor Thompson pulled the blankets back and lifted Jane's hospital gown, exposing her stomach. Jane shifted uncomfortably, feeling suddenly very vulnerable. She knew she was still wearing the diaper, and she didn't want Kurt to have to see it. The doctor sensed this, moving the blankets up so her was covered from the waist down, with only her stomach exposed.

She knew she was being silly, that Kurt would never think any less of her, but on the same token, the notion was absolutely mortifying.

Jane couldn't help the moan escape from her lips when Doctor Thompson started pressing and palpitating her belly. She was still very tender and the movements were making her feel incredibly queasy. She closed her eyes, breathing through the discomfort, trying to focus on nothing but the rhythmic circles Kurt's thumb was rubbing on her hand. She felt the doctor place the chestpiece of her stethoscope onto her belly, the room falling into silence. At least the prodding was over.

Doctor Thompson removed her stethoscope and lowered Jane's hospital gown back down, before bringing the head of the bed back up into a sitting position. Jane's hand snaked under her covers, protectively clutching her now aching stomach.

"Everything is looking very good, Jane." Doctor Thompson said, taking a seat beside her. "Your progress is looking very promising. For someone who was in a coma less than twenty four hours ago… I'm very happy."

Jane could only reply with a small smile, the exhaustion crashing down on her in waves.

"Get some rest." the doctor said, patting her on the shoulder. "Tomorrow we'll try some bland food, and if your up to it, maybe let you have a proper shower."

Jane's smile grew at that. She felt sticky and horrible, her hair matted to her scalp. What she wouldn't give for a nice hot shower…

She sighed as another wave of exhaustion hit.

Doctor Thompson smiled at Kurt, seeing Jane nearly passing out already.

"Thank you Doctor." Kurt said sincerely, his smile reaching his eyes. The doctor turned, leaving the two of them in silence.

"Kurt?" Jane cried softly, fumbling around in the dark.

"Hey hey… I'm right here." he hushed, stoking her hair. "You just relax and get some sleep." he said softly.

Jane sighed softly, relaxing into back into the pillows.

Kurt watched as his wife fell into a deep sleep. He sighed happily, allowing the relief to wash over him in waves.

She still had a long road ahead of her, and they were still uncertain as to whether she would get her eyesight back or not, but so far everything was looking incredibly positive.

She was alive, and from the looks of things, was going to stay that way.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well here we have it. This is the last chapter. I'll be posting an epilogue about this time tomorrow.**

 **Thank you so much for everyone's support throughout this. This has been a bit of a challenge for me… I'm not usually one to post this often, but I was adamant I was going to get this finished before the next episode.**

 **Big thanks to my dear lurkingwhump for your words of encouragement and for always being there when I need someone to throw ideas at.**

 **Please enjoy :)**

Jane slept the entire night without incident. The nurses came every couple of hours to take her vitals, and administer pain medication. Kurt slept in the chair beside her bed.

Around 7:30am, he woke, wincing at the pain in his back, from sleeping in hospital chairs for over a week. But he was adamant he wasn't going to leave Jane's side. He had come too close to losing her… more close than he would like to admit. He wasn't ready to let her out of his sight just yet.

Jane started to stir around eight, blinking softly, before her face fell into a frown.

She sighed.

"What's the matter?" Kurt asked, taking her hand so she knew where he was.

"I-" she stopped, sighing again. "I just thought maybe when I woke up, I would be able to see again." she closed her eyes, her lips forming one tight line.

He reached out and cupped the side of her face.

"It's ok to feel the way you're feeling Jane."

Jane leaned into his embrace, opening her eyes to look at what she hoped was his face.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. An orderly came in, holding a tray.

"Ready to try some food?" Kurt asked. The last time they tried, it didn't end so well.

Jane took a moment to assess how she was feeling. Her stomach still ached, but the queasiness had changed - she figured it was now from lack of food, rather than actual nausea.

She nodded, sitting herself further up the bed.

Kurt lifted the tray, grimacing at what was under it.

"Well we have some broth…" he said taking a sniff, "...and some tinned peaches and yoghurt."

Jane scrunched her nose up.

"Well they did say it would be bland." Kurt said chuckling.

"Guess it's better to start small." Jane said, the look of disgust still on her face. Though if this went sideways, she would probably be thankful she was only eating bland food.

Kurt gave her the cup of broth first. She lifted it to her mouth and groaned.

"That bad huh?" he asked, laughing.

"No… it's actually just nice to have something with flavour in my mouth." she said after the second mouthful. "I mean yeah it's disgusting… but it's also so good." She took another couple of mouthfuls.

Kurt chuckled again.

"Just go slowly." he warned. "Your stomach will still be irritated... and something tells me it will taste even worse the second time around."

Jane grimaced at that, taking smaller sips. There was no way she wanted to throw this up. When she was finished, Kurt took the mug off of her, replacing it with a spoon and a the small bowl of yoghurt. Jane hummed in satisfaction at the sweetness of the yoghurt.

"Now this… this I could get used to" she said, blindly guiding the spoon back to the bowl.

Kurt just smiled at his wife, rubbing her knee. He was so proud of her. After everything she had been through in the last week, personality wise, she almost seemed to be back to normal.

She was a fighter.

Doctor Thompson came by not long after Jane had successfully cleared her plate.

"How are we feeling this morning?" she asked kindly.

"I'm alright." Jane replied, smiling tiredly.

"That's good!' the doctor said. "And the food? How did that go?" she asked.

Jane grimaced.

"Good." she replied.

The doctor raised an eyebrow, looking at Kurt.

"And how are you feeling now?" she pressed.

Jane sighed. She just wanted everything to go back to normal. She was sick of waiting.

"My stomach's a little upset." she mumbled.

Doctor Thompson smiled.

"That's to be expected, Jane. That's the first thing your body has ingested in a while. It will take a wee bit to get things moving again."

Jane stayed silent, choosing to stay disappointed.

"I can give you something for the nausea if you like?" Doctor Thompson asked.

Jane just nodded softly in reply. She could feel her good mood from earlier disappearing. She just wanted to go back to sleep, and wake up when all of this was over.

"I'll be right back." Doctor Thompson said, leaving the room. Kurt reach out, taking his wife's hand.

"Give yourself a break." he said softly.

Jane forced a smile, bringing her husband's hand up to her mouth, kissing it softly. She needed to be fair on him. Not even two days ago, he had practically watched her die. She needed to try and be stronger for his sake. And that meant no moodiness.

The doctor returned a few minutes later. Jane felt the push in her IV as the antiemetic was administered. Almost immediately, the nausea bubbling in her belly began to lesson.

She sighed in relief.

"Better?" Doctor Thompson asked.

Jane smiled, nodding.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem. Anything you need at this point, just ask."

Jane took that opportunity, bringing up what had been mentioned last night.

"I would love a shower." she exclaimed.

"Of course." Doctor Thompson said. "I'll get a nurse to come and prep you."

Jane smiled gratefully. Apart from going home, there was nothing more that she wanted to do, than to washing the sickness off of her body. Her skin felt grimy, her hair matted to her head, and she knew that she probably reeked of sickness.

When the doctor left, Jane turned to Kurt.

"Will you help me?" she asked in a small voice. She hated that she couldn't even shower by herself - then again she doubted she could even walk to the bathroom.

"Of course I will." he said, smiling. He could see her internal struggle, and he was so glad she was allowing him to take care of her. It was as much for his own sake as it was for hers.

Kurt stepped out of the room when the nurse arrived, opting to give his wife a little privacy as the nurse removed her clothes. He knew how self conscious she was about still not having full control of her bladder and bowels. The nurse had asked if she needed help showering, and Jane had politely refused, saying that Kurt would be able to help her.

Once she was undressed and disconnected from her IV and monitors, Kurt came back into the room. He was glad Jane couldn't see his face when he first saw her unclothed. She had lost a lot of weight in the last week or so, her bones protruding under her tattoos. He shook himself out of the initial shock, moving to turn the hot water on in the adjoining bathroom.

The nurse had left a wheelchair in the room, to which Kurt kicked aside. Why would he need a wheelchair to get his wife five feet across the room?

"Do you want to try to walk?" he asked, moving back towards the bed.

Jane hesitated before nodding.

Kurt wrapped one of her hands around his neck, before he helped her swing her legs over the side of the bed. He grabbed her firmly around the waist, helping her lower herself slowly to the floor.

Jane hissed at the impact, sharp tendrils of pain snaking up her legs.

"You good?" he asked, not moving any further, he figured he would give her a moment for her equilibrium to right itself, as well as give her body a chance to get used to supporting its own weight again.

"Yeah." she breathed. She took a tentative step forward, thankful Kurt was there to support her. The first step went quite well, considering. The second step, however had her stumbling. Kurt caught her with ease.

She panted from the effort.

"Had enough for today?" he asked her softly.

She nodded, leaning against him heavily. Kurt took that moment to scoop her into his arms, carrying her the rest of the way there. He sat her down on the shower stool.

Jane hummed in satisfaction as the warm water hit her body, the heat instantly seeping into her abused muscles. The seizures had left her feeling like she had been beaten to a pulp. She heard Kurt moving around carefully - probably trying not to get soaked himself.

She heard the snap of a bottle lid, before feeling his hands on her head. She groaned in pleasure as he started massaging the shampoo into her scalp. He grinned, seeing how easily he could get her to relax. He massaged her temples, before working his way to the back of her scalp and down her neck.

"Mmmm." she hummed, when his fingers moved down to her shoulders, kneading the knots out. "Oh I love you." she said, angling her head so he could reach better. His smile widened and he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. "Don't laugh at me!" she complained, though she was smiling.

Kurt reached for the shower nozzle, washing the soap off of her. He repeated the action with her conditioner, before helping her wash the rest of her body. Once she was clean, he turned the nozzle off, wrapping her in a large towel.

He helped her dry off, before lifting her into his arms again. She nuzzled into his neck, feeling safe in his arms. She knew from the bottom of her heart she would not have survived this whole ordeal if he hadn't have been here. He lowered her softly back into her bed, before pushing the buzzer for a nurse to come back in.

He stepped out of the room again, while the nurse redressed and reattached her to all of her monitors.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The rest of the day was filled with quick visits from everyone she loved.

Rich and Patterson arrived first. Jane had inhaled in shock when Rich had pulled her into a firm, yet gentle hug. He was not normally one to show physical affection. They stayed for a little while, opting to leave when Allie and Avery showed up. They didn't want Jane to feel suffocated or overwhelmed.

"You're looking a lot better." Allie said, kissing her on the cheek.

Jane grinned. "I feel much better." she said happily.

"You can come in Avery." Kurt said to the teenager, who was still standing in the doorway.

Jane's eyes search blindly.

" _Avery?!"_ she whispered in disbelief. She really hadn't expected her estranged daughter to be here. She heard a small sob come from the direction of the door, before her heart sank. She knew in that moment that Avery had been here the entire time, the she had seen her practically dead. "Come here." she said softly, holding her arms out and before she knew it, she was enveloped in everything that was her daughter.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Avery sobbed into her shoulder. Jane felt her own eyes fill with tears.

"So am I." she said, stroking the girls hair.

Kurt and Allie shared a look.

"We'll give you two some privacy." he said, moving with Allie out into the hallway, shutting the door behind them.

"How is she really doing?" Allie asked. She had noticed how emaciated Jane looked. The yellowing of her eyes was still prominent and she was still incredibly pale.

"She's ok." he said, a small smile forming on his face.

Allie smiled back at that. If he was smiling, then things must definitely be on the ups.

"And you?" she asked, switching back into mother mode.

"I'm ok Allie." he said sighing. He felt like rolling his eyes at her. Bethany was in for a shock in her teenage years.

They talked in the hallway for a few minutes leaving Jane and Avery to have some time alone.

After they left, Jane was exhausted. She had had another lot of broth and yoghurt brought in to her, which she managed to eat without incident.

"Go to sleep my love." Kurt whispered, stroking her hair.

Jane smiled, in content, her eyes already falling shut.

There was a long road ahead, but Jane knew that with the support network she had around her she was going to make it through whatever was thrown at her. She hoped her sight would return soon, but until then, she would push through with the help of her family.

 **As I said I'll be posting a short epilogue tomorrow. Please leave me a review. I would love to hear what you thought of the fic. It is my first Blindspot fic, and my first attempt at writing fanfiction in nearly six years, so go easy on me!**


	13. Epilogue

**Here we go! Thirteen chapters in thirteen days, here's the epilogue :)**

 _Two weeks later_

Jane had been upgraded from inpatient to outpatient a few days ago. Her organ function had improved significantly and she could now walk up and down the hallways without much assistance.

She was, unfortunately, still blind. They were all trying to remain positive, as the connections to the eyes are incredibly intricate, so therefore might take a little longer to rewire. Jane took it in stride.

They had brought a wheelchair into her room when she was leaving, saying it was hospital policy. She gave them a sideways glance, before loading Kurt into the wheelchair and pushing him out.

The nurses and doctors who had gotten to know her over the month, all laughed. There was no way she wasn't going to walk out of here on her own two feet. Kurt just smiled adoringly up at his wife, allowing her to push him right out into the carpark, under his direction.

She smiled triumphantly when they had made it to their car, getting into the passenger seat and sitting back with a sigh. She was out of breath, but incredibly satisfied.

Kurt drove her home, helping her up to their apartment and settling her onto their couch. She hummed in relief. Although she couldn't see anything, she could just feel that she was at home.

She learned to navigate her way through their apartment fairly easy, a lot happier knowing she had some of her independence back just from being at home.

Rich came to visit, keeping Jane company while Kurt went out to get some groceries.

"Thanks for coming over." she said happily. Rich always managed to cheer her up.

"How's my favourite badass doing?" he asked, taking a seat on the couch beside her.

Jane reached blindly for her coffee that was sitting on the coffee table. Seeing an accident waiting to happen, Rich reached out, guiding it into her hands. She smiled gratefully, tucking her legs under her.

"I'm ok." she said smiling. "I still tire easily, but all things considered, I'm doing fine."

"I'm glad." he replied, shifting almost nervously.

"Tell me how you found the stem cells." Jane asked, taking a sip of coffee. She savoured the flavour, happy her stomach could finally tolerate it.

"Well…" Rich started. "That's definitely an interesting story."

He looked at Jane's expectant face and smiled softly.

"Well as you know the farm was flagged in the system… we thought we were going to find another data cache. What we actually found was a whole load of nothing."

Jane raised an eyebrow.

"We decided it must have had nothing to do with the farm… so we did a little digging and found out the destruction company didn't actually exist."

"Huh." Jane exclaimed, putting her mug back on the table. "I was wondering why Roman had chosen the farm."

"So were we." Rich agreed. "Anyway we found an address, and who should we find there?" he paused for dramatic effect. "But my estranged brother who I hadn't seen since my mid twenties."

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow." Rich repeated. "Anyway after some small talk and family catch ups, we discovered that the warehouse was… wait for it… an underground hustling market."

"You found Stanton Stem Cells on a black market?" Jane asked incredulously.

Rich nodded, then remembering she couldn't see him, added a "Yeah!"

"Then what happened?" Jane pressed eagerly.

"Well my brother tracked down a seller, he named his price… we got Roga to verify them, then she synthesized the cure." he finished, skipping over the part where he used the rest of his fortune to pay for the cells. He didn't want Jane to have that on her conscience.

"Wow." Jane said again. "Maybe Roman had flagged the farm, knowing that particular destruction company was going to be contracted… maybe he knew your brother worked there… and that you would find him?"

"Maybe…" Rich agreed. He had thought of that himself. Roman liked to play games and toy with people's emotions.

"Thank you Rich." she said suddenly, and very sincerely.

"Hey, it was no problem." he said waving her off. He may enjoy being the centre of attention, but he wasn't very good at accepting compliments when he wasn't fishing for them.

They chatted comfortably for the next half an hour, before Kurt got home, a handful of groceries in his hands.

"You two been behaving?" he asked, placing the bags on the kitchen bench.

"Scout's honor." Rich replied, to which Jane laughed.

Kurt watched his wife, happy that she was happy. She was gaining more and more life and energy with each passing day.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Roga came to visit a few days later.

"I'm so glad to see you looking better." she said smiling.

"I'm glad to be feeling better." Jane replied. "Thanks to you." she said gratefully.

Doctor Roga shook her head.

"More like no thanks to me." she muttered.

Jane reached out for the doctor, taking her hand.

"You didn't put this poison into me." she urged. "You tried to stop it and you were almost killed… yet you still persevered and found the cure. Nora Lee, I wouldn't be sitting here if it wasn't for you."

She smiled.

"You risked your life, gave up your family, and found a cure for something that was meant to be fatal. This is not your fault."

Doctor Roga reached up, wiping the tears that had fallen from her face.

"Thank you Jane." she said, her voice wobbling. "You have no idea how much that... Jane? Jane?" she asked again.

Jane hissed, bringing her hands up to her head.

"My head." she grunted out. "I thought this had stopped!" she cried.

Kurt was at her side in an instant.

"Should I call an ambulance?" he asked, rubbing her on the back. When the only answer he received was Jane's cry of pain, he fished his cell phone out of his pocket.

Doctor Roga took Kurt's place, rubbing between her shoulder blades.

Jane moaned as a fresh wave of pain hit. She reached out for Kurt's hand, listening to him speaking to an operator.

After a few moments the pain began to lessen. She took a few steadying breaths.

"I think I'm ok." she said, her voice cracking from the episode.

Kurt took a moment to assess her, deciding the worst was over for now. He told the operator as such, saying he would drive her to the hospital himself if need be.

Jane squeezed her eyes shut, before slowly blinking them open. She strained, blinking harder.

"Kurt…" she squeaked. "I think… I think I can see something."

Kurt shared a look with the doctor, before moving in front of his wife.

"It's just shadows… but it's not just a black abyss anymore either!"

"Do you think that could have been what the headache was?" Kurt asked Roga.

Roga nodded.

"It's definitely possible!" she took a pen light out of her pocket, shining it into Jane's eyes.

"Can you see any change?" she asked.

Jane only nodded, to excited to be able to form proper words. There was definitely a change in the shadows when the light was shone into her eyes.

"I think your sight might finally be coming back." Doctor Roga exclaimed.

Jane smiled, her eyes filling with tears. Kurt reached out, cupping the side of her face. She leaned into his embrace, her chin wobbling with emotion.

"I'll call Doctor Thompson." he said, kissing her on the forehead and moving into the kitchen.

Jane just sat on the couch, blinking, trying to get her eyes to focus.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Thompson had Jane come in for an MRI, which confirmed the connections between her brain and her eyes had started lighting up again.

She was told to rest, to not put too much strain on her eyes as they healed.

Jane mostly stayed at home for a week or so after that, wanting to stay in a controlled light setting to allow her eyes to readjust to the world slowly. There was no way she was going to risk her sight now that it was finally coming back.

Slowly shadows turned to shapes, and shapes turned to color and after about ten days, she could finally make out her surroundings. Everything was still a blur, but she could now walk around without knocking into everything.

One morning she woke up, turning over to look at the fuzzy outline that was her husband. He must have sensed her looking at him, because he opened his eyes a few moments later.

"Hey." he said smiling

"Hey yourself." she replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"What's got you so chipper this morning?" he asked, turning over to look at her.

"Your eyes." she replied adoringly. If there was one thing she had missed when she was blind, it was looking into the eyes of the man who would walk through fire for her. The eyes that smiled when he looked at her, full of love and affection.

Kurt grinned, fluttering his eyelashes.

Jane snickered, punching him playfully in the shoulder.

"Hey!" he complained. "What was that for?"

"Because I love you." she said, reaching out and cupping his face, the same way she had done when they first met.

He captured her hand in his own, kissing her fingers softly.

"And I love you." he said seriously. "Always."

"And I see you!" Jane said happily.

"And I see you my dear." he replied, and Jane knew he wasn't talking about literally being able to see her.

He could see all of her. Her past. Her present and now, thankfully, her future.

They lay in each other embrace for a long time, quite content with just being near each other. There was still a long recovery left for Jane to get back to her old self physically, but they would cross that road one step at a time. And they would cross that road together.

 **And that's the end of that! Yay new episode tomorrow! I hope this has helped you guys get through yet another hiatus. I know it helped me!**

 **Thank you for reading xx**


End file.
